Chosen of the Chosen One
by Sapphire Blizzard
Summary: There is no time for compromise. The Father is dying. Without his intervention, the Son and Daughter would tear apart the cosmos at his inevitable demise. He'll be darn if the Chosen One refuses his destiny and then runs off without a suitable replacement. Mortis AU.
1. Distant Thunder

.

.

.

.

 _Craving, not having, is the mother of a reckless giving of oneself._

—Eric Hoffer—

.

.

.

The Father held up a gnarled finger. "One test."

"A test...?" the young man before him raised a skeptic brow.

"Yes," Father nodded. "Do this or you shall wander aimlessly upon Mortis until you agree," he threatened lightly. The planet was not the safest place for mortal beings to inhabit. Throughout the course of a single day the seasons change from rebirth in the morning to destruction at night.

"Fine, old man," he relented reluctantly. "What do you want from me?"

Father lifted his eyes to the horizon. "I need you to balance the Force."

His children in their beast forms flew down into the stadium. Each of them holding one of the two companions of the supposed 'Chosen One' just as he had instructed.

"A-Anakin!" the male yelped. He was currently being restrained by the claws of a white hippogriff.

"Master!" his student cried out, struggling in vain to free herself from the talons of the vampire bat holding her.

"Ahsoka, Obi-Wan!" Anakin whirled around angrily to the Father. "What is the meaning of this!?"

"I have ordered each of my children to kidnap your companions."

"Let them go!" he raged.

"Only _you_ can do that..." the Father stood back. "Let the test commence!"

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan cried out. "This planet is the Force, use it!"

Anakin did just that as he gathered the energy to himself. Heaven and Earth spun in and out of control as he wielded the Force with such mastery and precision. The children of the Father fought with all their might against Anakin, but in the end, his will was stronger. "ON YOUR KNEES!" he bellowed. Morphing back to their humanoid forms, his children dropped to the ground before him in perfect submission.

Father smiled in relief. This man was indeed the one, the Chosen One created by the Force itself. "Well done, Anakin Skywalker," Father applauded him. "Well done!"

The man didn't bask in his praise but instead demanded, "I did your test old man, and now you must set us free!"

"Do I really need to?" the old man replies vaguely.

Anakin narrowed his eyes. "Yes you do! That was our deal!"

"Hmm..." the Father stroked his beard. "I recall saying no such thing... what I said is that you shall wander Mortis until you agreed. I did not say I would release you."

"You forked tongue son of a Balaski!" Anakin swore at him.

The Father ignored the insult as he strolled forward. "Your training will begin now."

 _"Training?"_ the man asked, incredulous. "You must be senile if you think I am becoming your student!"

"There is no other option!" the Father stated firmly. "The balance must always be maintained, a task carried on beyond my death. Either you stay or give us an heir to take your place," Father motioned a hand to Ahsoka. "Your female companion is more than capable of bearing us what we need."

The young togruta blinked, she glanced over her shoulder to make sure a woman wasn't standing behind her. "M-Me?!" she shrilled. "I... b-but that's not appropriate! H-He's my Master!"

Anakin swelled with rage like a firework ready to burst. "That's going too far! The answer is NO!"

The Father raised an eyebrow. "Then you will stay?" he inquired.

The man internally raged like an animal beating against the bars of a cage. Several moments past, but then like a flame extinguished, his shoulders slumped in defeat. "Fine..." Anakin agreed wearily. "...if you let Ahsoka and Obi-Wan go then, yes, I will stay here."

Master Kenobi cried out, "Anakin! You can't-"

"You heard him, Obi-Wan," Anakin interrupted. "There is no other way out of here. Just promise me you'll take care of Ahsoka, alright? I want her to be your Padawan if I cannot teach her anymore."

"And Ahsoka..." Anakin turned towards her, his eyes bearing into hers. "Don't follow my mistake, actually _try_ and listen to Obi-Wan. I'll admit he's a bit long winded-" Obi-Wan huffed in the background. "-but eventually he gets to the point," he managed to crack a smile.

Ahsoka felt her chest tighten. "No, Master..." she shook her head with pleading eyes. "...I won't."

Her Master blinked, looking at her in confusion. She turned to the Father. "Once the baby is born, can we return to our dimension in peace?"

The Father bowed his head. "Yes, you have my word."

In a small voice, the young female relented, "Alright, I'll have a child in order to free Anakin-"

"No, Ahsoka!" Anakin and Obi-Wan rebutted her simultaneously.

"But Master, Masters," she included Obi-Wan. "There's still a war going on and the Grand Republic needs Anakin! He cannot stay here and play babysitter to Force manifestations!"

The Father's lips twitched wryly. His two children, however, were less dignified at her accurate description. "We don't need a babysitter!" his Son raged indignantly while Daughter visibly slouched with a pout on her lips.

"But Ahsoka I-I can't do _that_ to you!" Anakin turned away from her. "... y-you are my Padawan and you are so young-"

Ahsoka felt indignant. "I'm sixteen!" she reminded him. "That's the legal age in a lot of star systems including my home planet by the way!"

"Don't give Anakin any ideas, Ahsoka!" Obi-Wan scolded her. "It doesn't matter anyway; by all accounts it's still illegal by one year in Coruscant-"

"I'm turning seventeen in four months!" she retorted.

"It doesn't matter, Snips! The law is the law!"

"Only without consent!" she countered, jabbing her thumb at the Father. "And we have consent!"

The Father could see memories of a petite brunette beauty running through the Chosen One's head. That, along with the growing guilt at the idea of using his impressionable student just to be reunited with his secret wife.

"Just what are you afraid of?" the young togruta placed her hands on her hips. "Am I too childish for you or something?"

Anakin's face flushed scarlet and he face palmed with a groan. "On the contrary, you are _too_ well developed..." he muttered ruefully.

"Yes," the Father agreed, trying to be helpful. "She is fully developed and perfectly capable of bringing forth a strong heir to control my children-"

"Stay out of this!" the man of destiny hissed at him.

"Then is my species too ugly for you?" she asked next.

Anakin rolled his eyes. "You're not ugly, Ahsoka! You're very beautiful. You have no idea how many men aboard the _Resolute_ I needed to threaten away!"

"Then what's the problem-"

"YOU ARE MY STUDENT!" the Chosen One exploded. "You were put under my charge for protection and instruction! Not to end up bearing my child! Argghh!" he yanked his hair in pure frustration. "I have to take something precious from you Ahsoka!" he yelled, desperate for her to understand.

His Padawan sent him a look that clearly said "duh", but he didn't let that deter him. "I can't ask you to do this!"

"But I'm offering," the young girl insisted. "That's the difference!"

"No! No, you don't understand what you are doing-"

"Yes, I do!"

"Ahsoka, stop it!" Anakin yelled, but the Father could feel his resolve breaking.

The Chosen One wanted to give in badly much to his growing despair. His sense of obligation to help end the Clone Wars along with the fear of never seeing his wife again was beginning to tip the scale of his judgment.

Ahsoka grasped his arm and pulled him towards her. "Don't you want to come home with us?" she pleaded.

Anakin closed his eyes. "More than you know," he finally admitted. "There is someone I..." he trailed, his face turning pensive.

She smiled sadly. "Then don't keep Senator Amidala waiting."

Anakin's eyes bulged. "...y-you knew about us?" he gasped softly.

"I wasn't supposed to?" Ahoksa giggled. "You're a horrible actor, Master!"

Self-loathing filled the Chosen One's entire being as he gazed down at the togruta remorsefully. "I'm so sorry, Ahsoka..." he patted her montrals. "...I wish there were another way."

She appeared equally saddened. "Me too, Skyguy, me too..."

In the background, their male companion sputtered, "A-Anakin! You cannot be seriously considering this! _ANAKIN!"_

He was ignored as the Chosen One and his togruta companion stared into one another's eyes. Emotions and unspoken words passed between them that not even a Force bond could describe.

Finally, Anakin spoke. "I will be gentle," he promised her. "And if you change your mind at _ANY_ second at _ANY_ moment I will stop."

"I won't change my mind," Ahsoka replied. "I am ready to do what needs to be done."

Obi-Wan face palmed with a loud groan. "...this _cannot_ be happening!"

"Good," The Father commended. "If you are ready to commence, I will provide you two with privacy."

With a wave of his hand, the Father used the Force to transport them to a furnished guestroom in his monastery for their activity.

Sparing a glance at the Chosen One's former master, he offered, "You are welcome to stay as well, Obi-Wan Kenobi, to a room in a separate dormitory. I doubt you wish to be near their dwelling during this time."

The human winced. "Indeed, I would not," he agreed dully. "No need to transport me, I think I will go by foot. I have a lot to think about..."

"I will guide you," Daughter volunteered, sounding more cheerful than she had in years.

Obi-Wan raised a skeptic brow. "The last time I went anywhere with you my dear, I was kidnapped and used for bait."

Daughter appeared remorseful. "I am sorry that happened," she apologized. "As long as my Father doesn't command it, it won't happen again."

"Then I suppose that will have to do, lead the way, my Lady." Obi-Wan followed his daughter.

In the corner of his eye, the Father saw the Son trying to sneak away from the stadium, heading in the obvious direction of his monastery. "And where do you think you are going, my son?" the Father demanded.

"Oh," the dark man stopped in his tracks and spun around. "Nothing Daddy-dearest! I was just stretching my legs-"

"You will _not_ disturb them!" Father commanded.

"Like the kriff I won't! I won't stand here as they spawn my new jailer!"

"You shall not lay a hand upon the Chosen One nor the Young Mother, or else you will be banished from my hall!"

"Just try and throw me out, old man!"

The rest of the night was stressful. The Father was sure the battle between him and the Son took years off the remainder of his life-force. The Son finally retreated at dawn when his powers weakened as his sister grew stronger. He transformed back into a fanged bat and flew back to his fortress to wait out the day until he could strike again.

The Father returned wearily to his monastery. On the way to his throne, the Father decided to stop by the room occupied by the Chosen One and his togruta companion to check up on their progress.

The young man groggily answered the door. "What is it now, old man?"

The Father raised an eyebrow at his disheveled appearance. It seemed someone else didn't get a good night's sleep either. So much for gentleness, the tortuga seemed to have roughed him up during their time together.

The girl came to the door amusingly less fatigued than her partner. "Don't be rude, Master." She was glowing so beautifully. The presence of the Force pulsed within her like a strong and steady drum.

"My heartiest congratulations to you, Young Mother," Father bowed his head to her. "The Force has bestowed upon you a son and a daughter."

The Chosen one paled while the togruta looked incredulous. "…it's t-twins?" she gasped breathlessly.

Father nodded. "I can sense they are equal in power. Either one will do."

"Just what do you mean by that?" she demanded.

"I only need one child to hold the balance," the Father explained patiently. "You may take one and leave the other or leave them both in my custody."

Her eyes fluttered wider. "R-Really? Then maybe we-"

"We will leave them both," the Chosen One stated decisively over his female companion. He glanced down at her flat belly fearfully. "We cannot take back any evidence of this."

The young mother lowered her eyes, saddened by his remark and then suddenly sickened. She kneeled over and vomited right at the Father's feet. Her expulsion spattering on his shoes and the ends of his robe.

"Ahsoka!" the young man bent down to support her. "Are you alright?!"

She gagged, looking mortified. "I-I am so sorry, Father, I-"

"Worry not about something you have no control over," The Father waved his hand and the mess was cleaned up, including his clothing. "Go rest Young Mother. The sickness should pass by noon."

The Father teleported himself to sit on his Neutral Throne for mediation and settled into a long deep trance. He must recover his strength for the next confrontation with the Son. The fate of the universe will be decided at dusk tonight.

.

.

.

Next Chapter: _Sinister Shadows_

 _._


	2. Sinister Shadows

.

.

.

.

 _If honesty causes pain, remember that it heals quicker than the wound inflicted by falsehood and deception._

—Mufti Ismail Menk—

.

.

.

The warm sunlight in the late afternoon reminded Anakin of his childhood on Tatooine. His mother would be busying herself in the kitchen while he tinkered at his makeshift workbench-

"You know, in a way, I am relieved..."

"Huh?" Anakin blinked, coming out of his thoughts. Realizing his Padawan had said something.

Across the room, Ahsoka sat crossed legged on a meditation mat with her belly cradled in her lap. Her pregnancy advancing at such an alarming rate that Ahsoka could no longer wear her standard clothing but was now wearing robes provided to her by the Daughter.

Anakin jumped to his feet eager to serve her. It's the least he could do for what she was enduring for his sake. "Are you hungry again, Snips?" he asked.

Ahsoka shook her head. "Not right now. What I said was that I am relieved-"

"From using the refresher?"

"What?" she blinked. "No, I feel-"

"Hot?" Anakin guessed next. He picked up a fan rushing over to her. "Here," he began to fan her. "You're having another hot flash, aren't you? I'll go get you some ice water in a moment-"

"Master!" Ahoska protested, her white brows slanting as she sent him a disgruntled look.

Anakin reared back. "...what?" he asked carefully. Just in case if she was going to have another one of those mood swings.

Ahsoka pushed the fan away. "Will you please just listen to me?" she pleaded.

"Alright, sorry. What were you saying, Snips?" Anakin gave her his full attention.

"As I was saying; I am relieved to be having twins."

To him, it was a nightmare, but Anakin wisely kept those thoughts to himself. "How so?" he inquired.

"Well, it comforts me," Ahsoka explained. "That way when we leave Mortis the babies will have each other for support."

Something twisted in Anakin's gut at being reminded that his passage off this planet cost the freedom of his unborn children. What kind of _sleemo_ was he turning into for the sake of going home? If and when he does get home he will never be able to look Padmé in the eye again.

"But then I was thinking…" Ahsoka affectionately rubbed her hands up and down the surface of her jutted stomach. "What if we found a way of leaving this place with both of the babies…?" she turned, looking hopeful at him.

Anakin wilted with a sigh. He was afraid this would happen. "We can't, Ahsoka, there is no other way, remember?"

"But Master-"

 _"No,_ Ahsoka!" Anakin couldn't let her think like this. It will mean the undoing of them both. "Listen! We cannot allow our growing attachment to the children overrule the agreement we made with the Father! What happens in Mortis stays in Mortis-"

"Of course _you_ wouldn't care!" she burst out emotionally. "You're only thinking about yourself!"

That stung, and the truth in her words increased Anakin's guilt ten-fold.

"Well, I for one cannot leave with one child and not the other!"

Anakin closed his eyes. "You're mistaken, Snips. I care very much…"

"No, you don't-"

"I do!" He insisted. Anakin laid his hand on the top of her belly, intertwining their fingers. "The idea of leaving either one of the twins is like abandoning a part of myself."

Ahsoka appeared tearfully relieved to hear his confession but then turned pensive. "But what are we going to do now, Anakin?"

"I don't know, Ahsoka," he admitted, kneeling beside her. "It was never in the plan to take a child back with us, much less two, but I will think of something, I promise."

His Padawan nodded, fully trusting in him, believing his every word. He didn't deserve her loyalty, not after what he's done to her for selfish gain. No matter how many times she volunteered, he should have said no-

One of the babies kicked right into their palms startling them both. Ahsoka and Anakin gasped in surprise as more kicks followed from the other sibling.

"Oh, stars," Ahsoka groaned. "Not my ribcage again… that really smarts!"

A swell of pride blossomed in his chest. "They're strong," Anakin chuckled proudly.

"Too hyper if you ask me!"

They gazed up at each other, seeing their reflections in the other's eyes. Anakin's heart began to race in his chest. He could sense her longing, her neediness with just a touch of lust. A lot of it, not her fault, it was probably the hormones. Well, he had gotten her into this situation; he might as well fulfill her needs.

"Do you need me, Ahsoka?" he offered.

Not catching his drift, Ahsoka shook her head. "It's fine. There's nothing you can do right now-"

Anakin sent her a knowing look. "That's not what I was referring to."

The blue stripes on Ahsoka's montrals darkened with shame. "B-But you don't have to!" she excused him quickly. "I'm already pregnant so we shouldn't-"

"No," he cut her off gently. "It's the least I can do for you," Anakin pecked her full lips, finding it tangy and sweet. The taste strangely addictive to his senses. "You're giving me my life back," he whispered, hovering close enough to steal another kiss. "I'm just glad your species' bite is not poisonous as the rumors say!" he teased.

"I guess I did get a little out of hand…" Ahsoka eyed a trail of bite marks and bruises she left on his neck from the night before. "…sorry about that, Master."

Anakin wasn't sorry. In a way he liked her manhandling. Padmé was a bit more submissive as she would let him engulf her in his passion and relished in it. Ahsoka, however, was a spitfire who challenged him for dominance and pushed him to his very limits. It was quite an interesting experience. One he would not mind repeating.

Anakin ducked his head to suckle at her neck.

"M-Master Ana…Ani!" she moaned.

A strange sort of satisfaction filled Anakin at hearing his nickname on her tongue. "Just don't bite so hard this time, okay?" he chuckled. He shifted his body over her carefully, mindful of her heavy womb. "Those teeth of yours are sharp!"

"Oh…oh F-Force! Really, we can't!" Ahsoka yelped. She used the Force to propel him back.

Anakin grunted in surprise when an invisible might knocked into his chest. He let loose a cough as he fell back on his knees, blinking up at her in surprise.

"T-Thank you, Master, but you're um, already attached, and I'm just the babies' mama..."

Anakin's bristled at hearing the dismissive description Ahsoka had of herself. She was so much more than that. "Ahsoka-"

"I don't want to betray Padmé again," Ahsoka interrupted him. "Especially if it's not for the greater good."

Anakin gulped. She was right. They both had performed a duty needed to be done and that was it. Indulging in it was not the Jedi way. Feeling humbled by his Padawan's correction, Anakin got his feet quickly. "I am sorry," he said, apologizing to both her and his absentee wife.

Ahsoka shifted her eyes away shyly. "Let's go see Master Kenobi," she suggested. "Perhaps he can help us escape."

Anakin hesitated.

It made sense to include Obi-Wan in their plans, but Anakin had been avoiding his old master out of shame. He already knew what a disappointment he was for selfishly bedding the man's Grand-Padawan just to be reunited with yet another woman. But if Snips wanted to think of a way of getting the babies off planet then they would need Obi-Wan's help to do it.

"Alright, let's go, Ahsoka."

* * *

Meditation was getting him nowhere.

Obi-Wan gave up with a sigh. He unfolded his legs, feeling increasing dejected. His Padawans had, as usual, ignored his advice and did as they wanted. Now he pondered the consequences of their choices. Granted they weren't given many options to begin with, but Obi-Wan still felt like this was a mistake.

Even if their plan succeeds and they leave Mortis with no evidence of their misadventure; the boundaries of master and apprentice were forever breached. Not to mention the romantic relationship Anakin still carried on with Padmé Amidala in secret. Obi-Wan was not ignorant of his attachment to the Senator, but he had thought better of Anakin, and he had misjudged Padmé thinking she was the more sensible of the two-

There was a soft knock. "Master?" Anakin called to him through the door.

Think of Anakin and he will appear.

Obi-Wan's lips twitched. His former Padawan only referred to him as "master" by the slip of the tongue when he was startled, feeling nostalgically affectionate or faced with bouts of humiliation. No doubt Anakin was feeling very humble right now.

"What is it, Anakin?"

Anakin opened the door. "Ahsoka and I would like to seek your counsel."

"Oh _, now_ you want my advice?" Obi-Wan scoffed.

Anakin crossed his arms sending him an unamused look. "Obi-Wan, please, we don't have much time."

"Very well, come on in."

His old Padawan stepped back to allow his Grand-Padawan to enter.

Obi-Wan gaped at the sight of her protruding belly. The poor girl had to arch her back to support such a heavy weight out in front. "Gracious, it's been less than a day and I reckon you're already in your third trimester!" he remarked, incredulous. "How are you so far into your pregnancy already?"

"I don't know," Ahsoka grunted slightly as Anakin helped her to sit in a nearby chair. "I guess time moves faster on Mortis."

"But you just conceived last night…?"

"Unbelievable as it sounds," Ahsoka's belly heaved as she took in a much-needed breath. "Yes."

Obi-Wan stroked his beard. "At this accelerated gestation rate the baby will probably be born by nightfall," he predicted.

Ahsoka shifted uneasily. Anakin gently squeezed her shoulder in silent support.

"...Force help us all," Obi-Wan muttered. When he was younger he had assisted a mother Tauntaun in birthing her young, but delivering a calf and a humanoid were two entirely different things.

"If that's the case we may be leaving by tomorrow morning," Anakin remarked quietly.

"…That's good news in a roundabout way," Obi-Wan conceded. Anakin and Ahsoka exchanged looks. Obi-Wan inwardly sighed. He _knew_ that look. "Just what are two scheming now?" he deadpanned.

"We need your help, Obi-Wan," Anakin told him soberly.

Obi-Wan was almost afraid to ask. "With what?"

"The Father said he only needed one child to maintain the balance, Master Kenobi," Ahsoka explained. "But we want to find a way to leave this planet with both of our babies."

Obi-Wan hoped he heard her wrong. "… _babies?"_ he tested.

"Yes," Anakin confirmed with tentative pride. He smiled down at Ahsoka who returned it. "We're having twins, master."

Obi-Wan's left eye twitched.

"They're fraternal twins," Ahsoka then supplied. "A boy and a girl."

The other eye twitched.

Anakin appeared worried about his lack of response. "Please say something, master."

"Only you, Anakin…" Obi-Wan remarked dryly. "…only you."

"What?" Anakin asked sheepishly while scratching the back of his head.

"You are such an overachiever," Obi-Wan tsked.

"Yep, that's my master," Ahsoka giggled amusedly. "Only he can hit the mark twice!"

Obi-Wan let out a snort at the understatement. "And always thinking with his _lightsaber_ instead of his head."

Anakin scowled irritably as his face flushed the shade of boiling lava. "Both of you need stop ganging up on me!" he grumbled. "It's not like I meant for twins to happen!"

"But you meant the one though," Obi-Wan replied coolly.

Anakin wisely closed his mouth. He wandered over to the window and gazed out onto the changing landscape. Red and golden leaves falling from tree branches indicated the season of Fall. Too soon Winter will come and the destruction that came with the night.

"So, do you have any ideas, Master Kenobi?" Ahsoka pleaded, getting back to the subject.

"This was a bad idea from the beginning!" Obi-Wan muttered. "Listen carefully, Ahsoka. I sympathize with you, I truly do, but have you considered the disgrace that will befall Anakin if you were to bring back his son and daughter?"

Ahsoka looked crestfallen. "That is not my intention, Master Kenobi…"

"It doesn't matter, young one," Obi-Wan shook his head. "Anakin might, no, _will_ be expelled from the Order, and you will lose the very Master you are trying to save!"

"Enough, Obi-Wan!" Anakin warned him. "Don't guilt Ahsoka for my sake!" He returned to his Padawan's side protectively, putting his hands on her shoulders. "In her current state, you cannot blame Ahsoka for having an attachment to the children!"

"Anakin…" Obi-Wan pinched the bridge of his nose. "…your feelings betray you. You want to keep the twins just as much as Ahsoka does!" Speaking the truth never was easy, but here he goes. "No matter how painful this arrangement is; both of you need to live up to your end of the bargain and-"

"Pardon my intrusion," a serene voice penetrated the room. They all flinched back to see the Daughter now glowing in their mist. "The Father wishes to see you, Young Mother," she announced looking directly at Ahsoka. "He senses a change in the Force within the Chosen One's chosen."

"The babies?" Ahsoka asked fearfully, hands going to her abdomen. "He sensed something wrong with them?"

The Daughter did not answer. "Go before the Neutral Throne. Father is waiting," she told them, already walking away. The three Jedi stared after her.

"Well, gents, you heard her," Ahsoka brushed off Anakin's assistance as she heaved herself to her feet.

Anakin hovered over her like a fretful hummingbird. "But that's going to be a lot of walking, Ahsoka, don't overdo it!" he fussed.

Ignoring him, Ahsoka propped her hands behind her back. "I think it'll do me some good!" she waddled out the door.

Another mood swing it would seem. Anakin rolled his eyes. He glanced over at Obi-Wan. "Coming with us, Master?"

Obi-Wan waved him off. "No, you two go on ahead," He shifted down to his knees. "I will attempt to meditate again. Perhaps a solution might present itself through the Force."

"Right…" came the dismissive snort. "Well, we'll report back later," Anakin left in a hurry to catch up with the two women.

Obi-Wan let out a breath as he closed his eyes. He attempted to clear his mind when suddenly a dark presence entered the room. The shadow covering his Force vision. "Hmph..." Obi-Wan hummed irritably. "…it's a little early for bats to come out to play," he cracked open an eye to see the Son sitting across the room in a lounge chair by the window.

The pale man in black robes simply shrugged. "It's close enough to sundown," he reasoned, peering outside disinterestedly. "My sister's powers are already beginning to weaken as mine grows stronger at twilight."

"That matters very little," Obi-Wan replied dismissively. "I doubt you can get away with much in your Father's house."

"To a degree you are right," the Son noted, turning his attention towards him. "By my Father's command the young Mother and the Chosen one are off limits…" A sadistic grin filled his face. "…but _you_ aren't, Kenobi."

.

.

.

Next Chapter: _Night of Fate_

.


	3. Night of Fate

.

.

.

.

 _Nothing happens by chance, my friend... No such thing as luck. A meaning behind every little thing, and such a meaning behind this. Part for you, part for me, may not see it all real clear right now, but we will, before long._

—Richard Bach—

.

.

.

"It's a peculiar thing…" the Father told them once they arrived at the Neutral Throne. "I sense balance from the two as one, but the light from one and darkness from the other."

Not exactly what the expectant parents wanted to hear. "Y-you mean they're like your children?" Ashoka asked, appearing terrified as Anakin felt by the idea.

"Yes, indeed," the Father nodded. "Just to a lesser extent. Together they swirl with the mixing of The Gray. The truest balance of the Force I have ever seen!"

The togruta and her master exchanged pensive looks. "…and just what does this mean for us?"

"Both of the children must remain here on Mortis working as one to keep the Force in balance."

The young mother's ruby orange skin paled at this revelation. She clutched the underside of her belly. "No, please, no," she begged. "You cannot take both of them!"

The Father bowed his head in remorse. "I am sorry for giving you false hope, Young Mother. However, you may remain here once the children are born if you cannot bear to be separated from them-"

"You're not keeping Ahsoka too, old man!" the chosen one growled.

The Father let out a sigh. The children were not even born yet, but their parents were already beginning to renege on their agreement-

There was a sudden shift in the Force. Father raised his eyes toward the east. His son was "visiting" in another part of the castle. He rose to his feet.

"Don't let the Young Mother out of your sight," the Father warned Anakin gravely. "My son has been acting erratic as of late. He is scheming something cruel to prevent your heirs from taking my place. He will try to kill her if given an opportunity."

"Then he's not getting a chance!" Anakin vowed.

The Father nodded to him, seemingly pleased by his answer. "I must see to something, you two are dismissed," he said and vanished.

"C'mon," Anakin turned his attention back to Ahsoka. "You need to get off your feet-"

"I am fine, master!" was her stubborn retort.

Anakin steered her towards the exit. "Of course you are, Snips-"

"Don't patronize me," Ahsoka grumbled. "Still…" turning serious, she whispered, "Do you think the Father was lying about the babies to deter us from leaving?"

"Regrettably, no," Anakin answered. "I can sense he was telling us the truth."

"But what does he mean one is light and the other is darkness and the graying?" she fretted. "I thought the babies were supposed to be balanced, not chaotic!"

"That's not at the top of my worry list right now, Snips…" Anakin glanced down at her. He noticed how Ahsoka's belly appeared lower on her frame than he remembered it. Not to mention how uncomfortable she appeared to be as small beads of perspiration gathered on her forehead. "...are you feeling alright?"

"I feel…" Ahsoka twitched. "…I feel um…crampy?" she muttered uncertainly.

A fear ran through the young Jedi Knight. "Wha-What...ahem!" he cleared his throat. "What do you mean exactly?"

"I-It's as I said," Ahsoka replies with a tremor in her voice.

Anakin tightened the grip he had on her shoulders. If he wasn't ready for this, he knew Snips certainly wasn't. "It's... it's going to be alright, Ahsoka," Anakin tried to soothe her. "… let's just get you back to our rooms to rest. You will need your strength for later."

"Okay, Master…"

Ahsoka even allowed him to pick her up without complaint. Anakin made sure not to grunt as he lifted her up to spare her feelings. Ahsoka plus the pregnancy was a hefty weight to carry but he bore it.

They had just arrived back at the dormitories when they heard a frantic shout. "Don't come this way!"

Obi-Wan came hobbling down the hall. He looked horrible. Beaten and ravished. His robe sleeve torn and his arm appeared bruised and bloodied.

"Master!" Anakin exclaimed. "What's happened to you!?"

"The Son is here! You must help the Father defeat him or else he'll come after Ahsoka next!"

"The Father must have sensed him attacking you!" Anakin realized with a growl. He placed his Padawan back on her feet. "Look after, Ahsoka, Obi-Wan. Her contractions have started and needs to be kept safe-"

"Master!" Ahsoka tried to grab his arm. "Don't leave me-"

"I can't stay, Snips. Remember to breathe, alright?" Anakin stroked her cheek. "Focus on getting the babies here safely!"

"Alright..." Ahsoka reluctantly let him go. Anakin ran past her, his lightsaber already drawn. "…just don't die…" she whispered to the air.

"It will be alright, Ahsoka," Obi-Wan tried to reassure her. "Come, I know a place where we can hide until dawn. By then the Daughter will be strong enough to repel the Son."

"Yes, Master Kenobi."

* * *

Obi-Wan led Ahsoka outside the Monastery. When they reached the stairway, he paused. "You first my dear," he offered to let her go first.

Ahsoka blinked. Master Kenobi never referred to her as "dear" before but she disregarded it. She was halfway down the stairs when the sound of a lightsaber shrilled to life behind her. On instinct, Ahsoka sent out backhanded force push to shove him away. Obi-Wan let out a short cry as he flew back against the stone steps. The lightsaber he ignited flung aside.

Ahsoka cried out as she landed not so gently on the ground below. "Nghh…" Ahsoka groaned in pain, forcing herself to roll over. "W-what are you doing, Master Kenobi!" she screamed. When he opened his eyes Ahsoka saw a piercing golden glare. "...oh, Sithspit!" she cursed.

"Make it easy on us, my dear…" he now spoke to her in a voice she did not recognize. "…and let me kill you quickly!"

"The Son has gotten to you!" Ahsoka ignited her own lightsabers and pointed them at him. "Snap out of it! I don't want to hurt you Master Kenobi!"

"You should worry more for your little bastards than this shell of a man," Obi-Wan scoffed as he ambled down the last few steps.

Ahsoka knew this wasn't her master's master, but his words still hurt. "Don't call them that!" she growled.

Obi-Wan smirked unkindly. He folded his arms behind his back. "Ah, but that is what they are, aren't they?" he began to circle her like a lion stalking his prey. "You should have never done this, Young Mother! But you were so desperate that you offered to bare Anakin's child to get his affection for even a moment-"

"What?" Ahsoka's head shot up. "No! I didn't-"

"Don't lie!" Obi-Wan retorted. He used the Force to summon his lightsaber back into his hand.

Obi-Wan reignited it and moved in for another attack. Ahsoka blocked his strike forcing her body to skid backward, nearly losing her. balance The weight of her belly throwing her off-center. It was so hard to remain upright. Ahsoka panted, trying to get enough air back into her lungs. "N-No it wasn't! I was just trying to help!"

Obi-Wan laughed cruelly. "Are you trying to convince me or yourself, young one?"

Ahsoka was about to retort, but instead a muffled scream emerged. Ahsoka grimaced as she struggled not to hunch over from the pain of her latest contraction.

Seeing her distracted, Obi-Wan moved in again to attack. Ahsoka ducked and then caught his blade with her.'s Their lightsabers sizzled and cracked with white fire as he continued to bear down. Ahsoka was barely holding on. She swung her second lightsaber at Obi-Wan's head in a desperate attempt to break off the deadlock. It worked. Obi-Wan drew back and she retreated as far as her grith would allow.

"He doesn't love you, silly girl!" Obi-Wan continued to taunt her. "Anakin loves Padmé Amidala. Why does he need a child like you when he has a real woman like her?"

"I... I know..." she admitted in between gasps of air. "…I knew... about them. I was sad... at first, even a bit jealous... but then I realized... it wasn't my place! Padmé is his beloved...and... that's how it should be! Anakin's love can only be given to whoever he chooses..." Ahsoka tightened her grip on her lightsabers. "I won't give in," she vowed. "To jealousy or to envy!"

She could see the Son looking out of Obi-Wan's eyes as he sneered hatefully at her. "Yet you gave in to lust," he snorted.

Ahsoka smirked. "Well, no one's perfect," she managed a small shrug. "I mean have you _seen_ my Master?"

Obi-Wan's face shriveled with disgust. "You sicken me."

He lifted his fist and Ahsoka gasped as her throat began to tighten to the point that she couldn't breathe. Ahsoka dropped her lightsaber as she wrapped her fingers around her throat in a weak attempt to claw his hold off of her.

"Die now, stupid girl!"

She couldn't allow herself to end like this! If she died, so did the babies. Ahsoka gathered her strength in the Force and was immediately taken aback at the power she sensed laying in dormant within her. If Anakin had managed to access the power contained within a Force-filled planet then could she somehow harness the power of two embodiments of the Force within the womb?

Ahsoka dipped into the reserves of the twins and that unleashed a floodgate. Even as he intensified his attack, the Son's hold on her began to weaken as he steadily lost his grip on her windpipe.

"No!" he growled. "I WILL NOT SUBMIT!" He pushed back.

"You… ugh!" Ahsoka focused again, propelling all the power within her forward. "You don't have a choice! Take this!" She hurled back at him a Force push. Obi-Wan flew back, his head cracking against the stone stairs. Losing consciousness, he crumpled unable to rise again.

Ahsoka fell to her knees gasping for air, the pain and strain taking its toll. It took some time, but Ahsoka finally willed herself to move again. The first thing she did was bind the wrists and ankles of the unconscious Jedi Master. She hoped this would hold until she could get help.

"I will find a way to fix this," she promised him as she confiscated his lightsaber.

Ahsoka tried to rise only to yelp in pain when another cramp, a relativity stronger one, overtook her. She gripped the sides of her belly and rocked side to side until the contraction passed. "Oh, Force… they're getting closer!"

With plenty of stops along the way, Ahsoka managed to waddle back to the monastery. It wasn't hard to find Anakin or the Father either. All she had to do was follow the explosions. Ahsoka joined the Daughter who was overseeing the fight taking place in the courtyard below as her father and the Chosen One struggled against her brother.

The Daughter turned a worried eye upon her. "Why did you come here to put yourself in peril, Young Mother?"

Ahsoka didn't bother to hide a snort. "Oh, so like miss out on another attempt on my life?" she jabbed her thumb in the direction of where she left Master Kenobi bound and unconscious.

"I see, that was my brother's scheme... To think that he was able to manipulate one strong in the Light Side of the Force as Obi-Wan Kenobi…" Daughter glowered, the corners of her mouth turned downward. "But I am glad you are unharmed," She turned her attention back to the battle.

It was not going well. Anakin was a fighter but even this seemed to be too much for him.

Ahsoka let out a startled cry when the Son knocked Anakin away like a ragdoll before turning his attention back to the Father, releasing bolts of force lighting from his fingers. She sighed in relief when she saw Anakin stir. Her master grimaced with pain, but his eyes burned with determination. Through sheer willpower, Anakin got back on his feet and reentered the fight.

"Why are you are just standing there watching as they get pulverized?" Ahsoka demanded.

The Daughter answered her saying, "Father told me not to intervene until the approach of dawn when my brother's power decreases and mine are amplified…"

A sharp pain caused Ahsoka to gasp out loud. She braced herself against the rail until the spasm passed.

"Your contractions are getting stronger," Daughter acknowledged. "Allow me to assist you to bed-"

"You can assist me by finding a way to save my babies' daddy from your psychotic brother!" Ahsoka snapped. She clutched the underside of her belly as she waddled towards the stairs to descend into the courtyard. "They will not be turning into orphans before they're born if I have anything to do with it-"

"Stop!" Daughter commanded her. "You cannot put the Chosen One's chosen in harm's way!"

"If I cannot go then you must help Anakin and the Father!" Ahsoka snapped.

"I've told you, Young Mother, I was ordered by Father not to intervene in this battle!" Daughter rebuked her firmly.

Ahsoka growled while making strangling gestures with her hands. "There must be _something_ you could do!" she demanded. "Anything would be helpful!"

Daughter said nothing as contemplated her options. "Yes... there is," she admitted reluctantly. "Please come with me. We shall go retrieve the Dagger of Mortis."

Ahsoka thought she heard wrong, "We?"

"I hate to ask this of you, but I cannot bear to touch such a weapon."

"If that what it takes to help Anakin stop the Son, then I'll do it!" Ahsoka agreed. "Which way do we go?" she asked while secretly hoping it wasn't too far walking distance.

The Daughter extended her hand. "Take a hold of my hand."

The faintest touch of the Daughter's palm filled Ahsoka with a warming sense of serenity that she had never felt before. Such purity and light, Ahsoka felt too dirty to even lay a single finger on the woman. A bright light suddenly flashed, blurring her vision for just a moment. When Ahsoka opened her eyes they were now standing inside some ancient cavern temple. "What is this place?" she glanced around.

"The Lair of Mortis. Only I and my Father know of this place. Now Come."

The Daughter walked her a few paces to some stone monument. Daughter lifted her hands and used the Force to remove the stone lid. Setting it aside. "Now reach down inside and retrieve it."

Ahsoka waddled closer to look inside the stone encasement. A single dagger was laid out on the inside. "This is more effective than a lightsaber?" Ahsoka wondered out loud. The moment she picked it up a sudden terror filled her soul. A darkness and a shadow swallowing her whole in one gulp. Ahsoka shuddered. She wanted to throw the wicked thing away from her.

"Yes. A single pierce from this blade can kill any living being," Daughter explained. "Including I, my brother and my Father."

Ahsoka had to steady her hand to keep it from shaking. This weapon was the ender of all things both mortal and gods. She was literally holding death in the form of steel. Ahsoka turned to the Daughter. "Which do you rather lose today… a brother or a father?" she asked her quietly.

Daughter appeared deeply saddened. "By my will, neither. Brother is selfish, but it's in his nature to be that way… and Father… Father loves us, but he cannot keep us contained forever. Tonight our fates all will be decided by the will of living Force."

A sense of dread filled Ahsoka as she rested a hand on the top of her belly. "What of them?"

The entity of the light appeared unsure. "I don't know..."

Something horrible was going to happen and Ahsoka did not have the courage to face it. The Daughter saw her hesitation and smiled kindly. "It will be alright in the end," she promised. She extended her hand again. "Come, Young Mother, let us return."

Ahsoka nodded reluctantly and took her hand. Once they transported back, the Daughter passively resumed her place on the balcony.

Ahsoka stared at her. "You can't be serious…"

"I will obey the Father," Daughter remained steadfast in her decision. "But you be careful, Young Mother."

"Sure, as much as my delicate condition will allow," Ahsoka replied sarcastically with a roll of her eyes.

* * *

Anakin groaned as he struggled to get back up again after getting electrocuted by bolts of force lightning. Dawn had better arrive soon or else- _no._ Anakin shook his head. He couldn't allow himself to think that way. Ahsoka needed him. The children, soon to be born, needed him. For their sakes, he wasn't going to surrender now-

"Master!"

"Snips…?!" Anakin felt his heart drop with fear of the sight of his laden Padawan.

"Master, you must take this!" She showed him some dagger she carried in her hands. To his horror she continued to come closer, waddling as fast as her girth would allow.

"What are you doing? Get away from here!"

But it was too late; her presence caught the attention of the Son. "That… that dagger!" he shrieked, fear evident for the first time in his voice. "Where did you get that?" he demanded.

"Daughter, why would you retrieve such a weapon?" the Father asked, distraught. He knew it had to been her to retrieve the weapon.

"I never wanted it to end this way," the Daughter replied with evident grief in her voice. "I love you, Father and my brother!"

Suddenly Obi-Wan appeared. He ran up behind Ahsoka and grabbed her by the shoulders. Anakin was relieved. Good, he would carry her to safety. But to his horror, Obi-Wan did not come to help Ahsoka at all. Instead of escorting her to a safer distance he wrestled her to the ground.

"Get off of me!" Ahsoka shrilled, trying to fight him off unsuccessfully.

Obi-Wan snatched the dagger from her hands. "Thank you, my dear."

"Obi-Wan! What are you doing!?" Anakin shouted, running over to protect the mother of his unborn children. "Stop it!"

Obi-Wan placed Ahsoka in a headlock and positioned the tip of the weapon at her rounded abdomen. "Another step, Chosen One, and they die!"

Anakin skidded to a halt. "Why are you doing this? Snap out of it!" He tried to reach out to the man through their Force bond, but he felt an empty void, finding nothing but darkness in him.

"Stab her my slave!" the Son commanded. "KILL HER NOW!"

"NO!" The Daughter teleported herself in an instant. She raised her hand against Obi-Wan. "Light sworn Jedi, be freed!" Obi-Wan howled as a shadowy vaper lifted from his body. The sinister entity hung in the air above his head as a defying attempt to remain with its host, but the Daughter would not relent. Like smoke in the wind, it was blown away. Obi-Wan collapsed to the ground like a lifeless doll. Dropping both the dagger and Ahsoka.

"He will be alright now," Daughter said.

"Ahsoka…!" Anakin ran past her and pulled his Padawan into his arms.

"I-I'm alright…" she managed to answer, slumping into his hold. Anakin then leaned over his old master and felt a pulse. To his relief, Obi-Wan was still alive.

During the commotion, the Son used the Force to summon the blade to himself. "At last!" he admired the weapon in his hand. "I could not find this for the life of me!"

"What's he got?" Anakin demanded to know.

"The Dagger of Mortis," The Father answered him. The old man looked worse for wear. He even smelled signed from the countless bolts of lightning he had been hit with. "The only weapon that will instantly kill anyone pierced by it. Even an embodiment of the Force itself."

The Father turned towards his son. "You must put down that weapon at once!" he commanded.

"Wrong, old man. I will not bow to anyone! Not you and certainly **never** to them!" the Son raged defiantly.

Anakin glared at the embodiment of darkness as he held his Padawan closer to his chest. "Ahsoka, I need to get you out of here," he whispered. Anakin attempted to lift her, but Ahsoka yelped suddenly. "Another contraction?" Anakin guessed.

"Y-Yes," Ahsoka gasped. "B-But I… I think my water just broke!"

At hearing that, the Son went completely berserk with rage. "I WILL NOT ALLOW THIS TO COME TO PASS!" the Son bellowed. Dagger in hand, he lugged at them in a desperate charge.

It was happening too fast. Anakin he knew in his heart they couldn't dodge this. So he instinctively curled himself around Ahsoka. Shielding her with his own body. If he had to give up his own life to save her and the children, so be it.

"No!" the Daughter shouted. "Not the Mother!"

The Daughter wrapped her arms around Ahsoka and Anakin, taking the fatal blow.

"Daughter!" the Father cried out.

The Daughter slumped down. The light in her countenance already beginning to fade.

"S-Sister?" the Son dropped the dagger in shock. "...Why!?" he cried, his face twisted in agony. "Why did you do this?! OUT OF THE WAY, VERMIN!" he Force pushed Anakin and Ahsoka away. "SISTER!" the Son fell to his knees and gathered her in his arms. "Don't die! Please don't leave me alone! I cannot live without you, my light!"

Anakin growled. Using the Force he summoned the blade to himself. "If you miss her so much then how about you join her!" Anakin hurled it at the Son, embedding it in his shoulder.

"Gahhh!" the dark embodiment staggered, dropping his sister to the ground as desperately gasped for his final breaths. He pulled out the dagger out of his flesh but had no more strength to retaliate. Soon he crumped, falling besides Daughter. His golden eyes flickering, fading. Like a fiery flame being blown out.

Anakin turned his attention back to his Padawan. "Ahsoka!" he scooped her up protectively in arms. As he hurried to carry her off to a safe distance, Anakin felt a warm dampness spread onto his sleeve and down the front of his robes.

"S-Sorry master!" Ahsoka groaned, sounding morified.

"It's okay, Snips. You can't help it."

"Oh Force… this really is it!" Ahsoka muttered fretfully, clutching her belly even tighter.

His Adam's apple bobbled. "Y-Yes, it is. Do your best, Ahsoka," Anakin pleaded, trying to hold himself together mentally. His attention divided between tending to her, checking up Obi-Wan's seemingly unconscious body and watching the Force wielders.

The Father walked past them and fell to his knees at his children's heads.

"Brother…" Daughter whispered. Her hand trembled as he reached out to him.

"…Sister," It took effort but the Son managed to intertwine their fingers.

The Father knelt in between them. "My children…"

The will of the Force has spoken and tonight he had lost both of his children. He stroked their head's faintly as they drew their final breaths. The Father sensed an immediate shift in the Force at their passing. A gaping wound has been ripped open in the cosmos.

The Father bowed his head and wept bitter tears. "The balance is broken… as is my heart!" he mourned. He could feel himself fading away from existence. His grief made it unbearable to sustain his body any longer. And once he goes, Mortis goes.

A beam of light appeared, engulfing Anakin, Ahsoka and Obi-Wan.

"What is happening?" Anakin demanded.

"There is no need for the Chosen One or his heirs to be here any longer…and yet…" he looked upon them tearfully. "…hope remains that the balance shall be restored..."

Then all faded into white.

* * *

Anakin stirred with a groan as he steadily regained consciousness. Anakin awoke with his head resting on the starship's control panel. He straightened groggily, rubbing the crick out of his neck. It felt like he had just woken up from a strange dream. Next to him, Obi-Wan began to stir as well.

Remembering about the man being possessed by the dark side, Anakin slowly reached for his lightsaber. "Obi-Wan?" he asked warily.

His former master cracked his neck before looking over at him. "Yes, Anakin?"

To Anakin's relief, his master's eyes were a normal blue hue. No sign of the dark side within him. Perhaps everything that's happened really was just a dream and everything was back to normal.

"General Skywalker, come in!" a voice cried suddenly. Rex flickered to life before his eyes in a hologram.

Anakin's heart swelled with relief to see him. "Hey, Rex… do you read me?"

"Yes, sir," the clone captain straightened his pose. "Standing by. We were worried. You were off the scopes there for a moment."

"For a moment?" Anakin chuckled with disbelief. "We were gone for more than a moment."

Rex narrowed his eyes in confusion. "Sir…" he responded carefully. "…I don't understand. You will need to explain."

"You wouldn't believe us if we told-"

A pained scream sounded behind him.

The two Jedi knights whipped their heads around to the source of the cry and their faces visibly paled as they beheld Ahsoka. Their Padawan was hunched over in agony while clutching her overstretched stomach. They may have left Mortis behind, but the choices they made, and the pregnancy, followed them.

"Oh, my Stars…!" Obi-Wan gasped. He shot up, rushing to Ahsoka's side.

Ahsoka shrank back. "Stay away from me!" she shrieked.

Obi-Wan cringed back in surprised hurt. "Ahsoka?!"

Anakin activated the controls. "Rex, we're coming in now!" He raced the starship towards the idle Republic Cruiser hovering in the distance. "Prepare the Med bay for a delivery!"

The clone captain appeared alarmed. _"Is Commander Tano hurt, sir?"_

"No, but Ahsoka is in labor! Make sure to have Kix and the medical droids ready to receive her when we dock the ship! She's having twins!"

Rex's flinch could be visibly seen through the hologram. _"L-Labor?!"_ he sputtered. _"And what twins-"_

"Just be ready!" Anakin commanded.

"Y-Yes, sir!" his hologram flickered out.

"Anakin!" Obi called to Anakin. "We need to keep quiet regarding the children's parentage!" Obi-Wan warned him urgently. "Or else-"

"It doesn't matter now, Obi-Wan!" Anakin retorted impatiently. "They're going to find out eventually when the kids come here half Togruta and looking a little too much like me!"

" _You are cleared for entry in bay C 143-R35, General Skywalker!"_ a Hanger coordinator informed him over the intercom. _"And CT-6116 is on his way!"_

"Good! Coming in now!" Anakin began their descent into the destroyer's hanger where he landed the ship in a hurry. All the workers in the hanger resisted the urge to duck as he nearly crashed into another cruiser.

Obi-Wan groaned. "Anakin, please, think of what the Order will say! You are having twins with your underage Padawan!" he continued to beg Anakin to reason. "You will be possibly expelled for this or worse, jailed on Coruscant!"

"I…" he swallowed thickly. Anakin's hands hovered over the controls, but then he powered down the ship. "I knew what I was doing when I took Ahsoka to bed. Now I going to have to lay in it."

Anakin lowered the ship's ramp as he prepared to exit. "Anakin, no!" Obi-Wan pleaded, desperate to change his mind. He grabbed hold of his arm. "Don't do this!"

"Ahsoka needs me!" Anakin pulled himself free. "Are you ready, Snips?"

"N-NO!" came her strangled reply.

Anakin's lips twitched sadly. "Me neither, Snips, me neither…"

He scooped Ahsoka up into his arms and ran for the med bay fast as he could, even jumping over the medical capsule being brought out because it was moving too slowly. The entire ship was in an uproar. The clones and Republic Officers had seen Ahsoka just an hour ago and now her clothes barely fitted around her girth.

As he passed by, Obi-Wan could already hear the rumors beginning to fly around the ship. Anakin was right, there was no way they could hide this. He shook his head worriedly. This will not bode well for his Padawan and Grand-Padawan.

.

.

.

Next Chapter: _On the Other Side_

.


	4. On the Other Side

.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _With every newborn baby, a little sun rises._

—Irmgard Erath—

.

.

Anakin winced in sympathy as Ahsoka let out another pained cry. Kix regrettably explained that no pain medicine could be given to her once the baby entered the birth canal. It will be a natural birth much to his apprentice's dismay as she cursed in several different languages. Luckily he only knew two of the three dialects.

"C'mon, if you can cuss, you can breathe!" Anakin held her hand. "Focus on your breathing and release your pain into the Force!"

Ahsoka sent him a scathing look. "Easy for you to saa-ahhh!"

"Focus Ahsoka!" Anakin commanded again. He really didn't know what he was doing, but they were going to have to get through this somehow. "Now draw in a meditative breath!"

Ahsoka drew in a slow deliberate breath like she would do while meditating. Her breath would hitch a couple of times like she was on the verge of screaming again, but Anakin continued to chant softly, "Breathe in. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5…" he would count slowly. "And now exhale 9, 8, 7, 6…"

Ahsoka followed his lead, her cheeks puffing outwards as she tried to coordinate her breathing.

"Very good, Ahsoka," Anakin commended her, thanking the Force it seemed to be working. Ahsoka managed a weak nod and continued to do just that as sweat roll down on her forehead.

"Give me an absorbent cloth!" Anakin ordered. One of the droids did as he commanded. Anakin patted her forehead dry. "Keep breathing. You're doing great!"

Some time passed. Anakin continued to coach her through her contractions as they continued to grow longer and closer together. Ahsoka squeezed her eyes closed as she felt something beginning to happen. Her hips bulged outward and the pressure within her shifted downward. So Ahsoka began to do what felt natural. She spread her legs wider and arched her knees.

Anakin noticed the change in her position. "…um Snips…?"

She pushed. "Hennnrgghh…!" Ahsoka groaned, her pale orange cheeks turning a deep shade of red from her extrusion.

Anakin's eyes went wide in alarm. "W-Whoa, dial it back, Ahsoka! The healer needs to be able to catch the—oh, oh Force… is that the _head?_ KIX!"

"Right here, General!"

He stayed with her throughout the entire process. First watching his daughter being born and his son following four minutes later. Anakin assumed they were healthy due to the loud volume their little lungs managed to output. Their cries sounding indignant at being forced out of their snugly dark home and into a bright open place.

Kix and the medical droids took them across the room to be cleaned, examined and weighed.

Ahsoka laid back panting, holding on to consciousness by a thread as several droids cleaned her up and changed her dressings. "You did great, Ahsoka," Anakin kissed her sweaty forehead to the shock of the medical personal witnessing the affection between their General and Commander. "They're beautiful."

Beautiful as two unhappy, half blind, wrinkly creatures covered in blood and birthing fluids could be anyway…but they were his and that made them beautiful-

"Eeouch!" Kix howled, pulling back his hand away from his son.

"What is it?" Anakin panicked.

"The little sod bit me! Granted he doesn't even have teeth yet but it still hurt!" he glared down at the baby he was trying to examine. "His gums are made of steel, I'm telling you!"

Anakin let out a small laugh thinking of the Togruta species' infamous bite. Yep, he's his mother's boy. Then it hit him, he was a _dad_ and, hey, wait a minute…! "Did you just call my son a little sod?" Anakin demanded, glaring at the clone.

Kix's ruddy skin turned white. "I-I meant no disrespect, sir!" he stammered. "I am sorry if I offended you."

"Settle down papa gundark," Ahsoka teased, trying to dispel the tension. "You know Kix didn't mean it like that!"

"She's right, sir!" Kix followed up quickly. "I didn't mean it as an actual insult!"

Anakin forced out a tight smile that didn't reach his eyes. "Don't let it happen again."

"Y-Yes, sir," Kix gulped. "And once again, I apologize for any disrespect." He turned back around to finish the examination.

Once they were done attending to Ahsoka, the droids elevated the bed. Allowing Ahsoka to sit up comfortably. "Look at you being all protective already," Ahsoka grinned at the blush spreading across her master's cheeks. "Our son is in good hands."

Anakin twitched, looking down at his worn gloves. "I can only hope so…" he muttered uncertainly.

"Don't doubt yourself, master," Ahsoka tried to encourage him. "I will be doing enough of that for the two of us."

The thought of becoming father had never entered Anakin's mind before. He knew it would happen eventually given that he was a married man to woman who came from a culture deeply rooted in family and old lineages. But not now and not like this. What could he possibly offer the babies beyond mere protection? But every battle as a parent cannot be won with a swing of a lightsaber.

Anakin sighed. "At least you're more of a natural when it comes down to kids…"

"Are you kidding me? And yes, pun intended!"

"Really, Ahsoka," Anakin insisted. "You are very gentle and motherly. I've seen the way you handled Jabba's son and later on those force sensitive infants we rescued from the Sith Lord. You even volunteer to train a group of Initiate Learners when you're back at the temple. I am relieved our children are in your hands."

"Okay kiddos, it's time to officially meet your mother!" Kix gathered the babies into his arms. Both babies freshly washed and swathed in color-coordinated blankets. Anakin moved forward eager to take the children, but Kix drew back.

"What now?" Anakin demanded impatiently.

"Forgive me, sir, but I heard it's traditional for the mother to hold the children first in most cultures…"

Anakin looked absolutely gobsmacked. If Ahsoka wasn't so emotionally choked she could have laughed at her poor master's expense. "Oh, um, o-of course! Sorry," Anakin stumbled back in a hurry, allowing Kix to pass.

"Support their heads… there we are," Kix gently passed the children into Ahsoka's arms. "Congratulations, Commander Tano," then he nodded to Anakin as well. "And to you General Skywalker. Your son and daughter are in perfect health. The boy weighs about 3.4 kilos and the girl a bit more hefty at 3.7 kilos."

Kix moved back and withdrew the medical droids so the new parents could finally be alone.

Anakin sat on the edge of Ahsoka's bed and he peered down at the babies. He took his pinkie and gently lowered the blankets to see them better.

They were human looking except for white facial markings in a style similar to their mother. Their son had wispy tuffs of blonde hair while their daughter had two squashy lumps on her head. Anakin realized they would harden and grow to be montrals with lekku just like Ahsoka.

"I still can't believe this is real…" Ahsoka whispered in awe, gazing down on them lovingly. "…and they're so perfect!"

"They are," Anakin agreed. Despite them being born under the poorest circumstances, Anakin could truthfully declare he was happy they existed. "Where's Obi-Wan?" he asked, eager to show them off.

"I believe General Kenobi is on the command deck, sir."

Meanwhile on the command deck…

 _"Obi-Wan, where are Skywalker and Tano?"_ Mace demanded. His holoprojection flickering in and out. Even with the poor reception they received this far out in this quadrant of the galaxy Obi-Wan could still see the glare on Master Windu's face.

Obi-Wan shifted. "Ahsoka is a bit, er… indisposed… at the moment and Anakin is with her. Why?"

 _"The most interesting rumors have spread to my command deck."_

Obi-Wan gritted his teeth. He wasn't sure who had ratted them out already, whether it was gossiping clones or Republic Officers.

 _"Do explain what is exactly going on,"_ Mace crossed his arms and awaited his answer.

Oh, no he wasn't. There was no way he was getting involved in this right now. "Huh?" Obi-Wan leaned over, putting a hand to his ear. "What did you say, Master Windu?"

Mace was not amused. _"I know you can hear me, Kenobi-"_

"Y-You… a-a-are br-breaking u-uu-u-up, I-I'm a-a-afraid! I-I-I will c-c-call back later w-w-when there's l-l-less in-in-inter-interference!"

 _"Obi-Wan, don't you dare-"_

Obi-Wan pulled an Anakin double 6 special and disconnected the call. Holoprojector flickered out. Obi-Wan turned on his heel and made his way off the bridge. "Captain Rex!" he called not halting his steps.

"Yes, sir?"

"Unless we're under attack or the Chancellor gets kidnapped, I'm busy!" Obi-Wan walked out with the door already closing behind him.

Rex blinked after him. "Yes, sir…"

Obi-Wan ran a hand down his face. What a mess Mortis created. This was not going to end well for none of them at this rate-

"Obi-Wan!" Anakin came jogging up the hall towards him.

Obi-Wan felt the tense pressure behind his skull beginning to throb into a full blown headache. "Anakin, we have a problem-"

"Unless someone is dying then forget that!" Anakin took him by the arm and proceeded to drag him to the medical bay. "This much more important!"

"A-Anakin! What are you doing?"

"The twins are here! Come and see them!" Anakin announced. His fatherly pride showing through as he beamed without restraint.

Obi-Wan withheld his groan. He really did not want to be involved in this, but Anakin wouldn't let him go. "Fine, fine!" he snatched his arm away. Accepting his fate, Obi-Wan accompanied the new father back to the medical bay.

As soon as they entered the room, Ahsoka's eyes landed on him, she tensed. Clutching the newborns closer to her chest. "…Anakin!" she turned to her master with a silent plea.

"It's okay, Ahsoka, he's fine now," Anakin reassured her.

Obi-Wan frowned. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"You don't remember?"

"Remember what exactly?"

Anakin and Ahsoka exchanged looks. "What's the last thing you remember, Obi-Wan?"

"I was trying to meditate when the Son suddenly appeared in my room…" Obi-Wan trailed. "Oh dear, and I cannot recall what happened afterward," he fretted worriedly. "What happened? I didn't hurt you, did I, Ahsoka?"

"Not too bad," she admitted. "The Daughter managed to free you from the Son's influence before we came back so I shouldn't be acting this way…"

"It's little wonder why you are uncomfortable around me then," Obi-Wan bowed to her. "I am truly sorry, young one."

With a smile that didn't seem too forced, Ahsoka asked him, "Would you like to meet the twins?"

"I'll be honored to." Obi-Wan stepped up to the bed. The little girl was still awake. Her dark eyes blinking up at him in wonder. "Hmm… brown eyes…" he muttered. In many species, babies' eyes are normally blue at birth, but perhaps that wasn't the case for togurta newborns.

"She has my mother's eyes," Anakin commented proudly.

"Really?" Obi-Wan smiled at that. "It's a shame I was never able to meet Shmi…" lamented before turning his eyes to the other child. Obi-Wan couldn't see what eye color of the boy possessed. His eyes were pressed shut in a grimace as he tried to sleep through all the commotion. His disgruntled frown all too similar to his father's.

"So, what do you think, Obi-Wan?" Anakin asked him, bopping him on the shoulder. "Handsome just like their father, right?"

Ahsoka snorted.

"They're lovely…" Obi-Wan agreed. He didn't miss the way Anakin preened at his praise. With a smirk, he added. "… just like their mother, you mean."

"Yep," Ahsoka giggled.

"Heeey…" Anakin whined. "I kicked in some chromosomes too!"

"How can we ever forget," Obi-Wan replied dryly.

Anakin ignored his jab as he resumed sitting by Ahsoka's side. All the while grinning at her and his children. His cheeks must be hurting by now. This was the happiest he had seen Anakin in a while.

"So, what are their names?"

"Uh…" Anakin and Ahsoka exchanged looks again. But this time they appeared to be sheepish and unsure.

Obi-Wan raised a brow. "You mean haven't named them yet?"

Anakin rolled his eyes at his judgmental tone. "They were literally conceived and born within 36 hours I don't think we had time!" he huffed.

"Well now is a good time," Obi-Wan chuckled. Looking over at Ahsoka, he asked, "Any ideas?"

"Well… I want to name the boy Tosh. That name is traditional in my family's tribe… as for the girl, um… how about Saarina?" Ahsoka suggested.

Anakin wrinkled his nose. "Tosh?" It didn't sound bad, but it wasn't good either. "…Tosh Skywalker…" he tested. Anakin got up and started pacing the med room as he pondered out loud, "…Tosh and Saarina Skywalker…"

Ahsoka stared at him.

"Hm?" He paused in mid-step. "What's with the look, Ahsoka?"

"You want them to have your surname?"

His eyebrow rose at her question. "Why not? They're my kids! Hmm… Tosh and Saarina Skywalker…" Anakin repeated. "…that sounds better already-"

"Don't force it!" Ahsoka laughed, feeling more relieved to know that Anakin will be involved their children's lives. She was half afraid her master would have taken Master Kenobi's advice and denounce the twins, but not only did he acknowledge them, Anakin wanted them to inherit his family's name. It meant a lot to her. "We don't have to name them just yet. The right name will come at the right moment."

"Right," Anakin nodded vigorously. "That reminds me: let me go get Rex and oh, Artoo! I'm sure they would like to meet the twins as well!" Anakin rushed out again.

"So eager to show them off," Obi-Wan chuckled quietly. "Still, I worry for his future…" he sighed. Sitting down in a chair across from Ahsoka's bed. He ran a tentative hand down his beard.

Ahsoka pitied the man. Anakin was like a brother to him and to see him fall from grace like this, with his own Grand-Padawan no less, ruined his entire lineage within the Jedi Order. "I'm sorry it's come to this Master Kenobi," she apologized.

Obi-Wan sent her a sad smile. "Things are going to change now, young one. But not all changes are terrible," he tucked his hands into his robes. "We simply have to adjust to the times."

"I know it's selfish to admit this but I don't want things to change," Ahsoka confessed. "I love being Master Skywalker's Padawan and helping him to lead the 501st battalion…"

"In time you will love being a mother, as well," Obi-Wan replied placidly.

That struck a nerve. "Why, because I won't be anything else?" Ahsoka demanded.

Obi-Wan eyebrows rose at the sharpness of her tone. "That will be entirely up to you, Ahsoka."

Ahsoka swallowed nervously. "But… what will happen to Anakin?"

"I don't know," he admitted. "I will do whatever I can on his behalf, but his fate is up to the will of the living Force now."

Ahsoka gazed down at her children. "And they are supposed to wield the Force in their hands… that was the reason why they were born."

Obi-Wan smiled. "And one day they still will-"

The door chimed.

"Enter."

It was Rex with a group of clone troopers lined up behind him. He saluted them. "Sorry for the intrusion General Kenobi, Commander Tano, but General Skywalker said we were allowed to meet the little tykes."

Obi-Wan shook his head. "I know Anakin is excited, but I think it's time for Ahsoka and the children to rest," he suggested. "Ahsoka is exhausted after everything she has been through."

Rex flinched slightly, already backing out the door. "Of course, sir! We will come back later-"

"Wait! Don't worry, Master Kenobi, I can rest afterwards, so come on in boys!" Ahsoka welcomed them. "And see some perfection!"

Rex was nearly bowled over by Fives, Echo, Dogma, Tup, and Appo who rushed past him. "Hey!" he grunted.

"You're moving too slow!" Fives complained. The clone troopers have never really been around babies before that weren't grown in an incubator and were eager to meet one. Especially if they were the children of their General.

"They look just like the Commander with those facial markings," Appo observed. "Nice job, sir!"

"Thanks!" Ahsoka grinned.

"Do you think the boy is gonna favor General Skywalker?" Echo wondered.

"Who knows," Fives remarked. "Just because he's human looking it doesn't mean you can't see Commander Tano's mark…" he motioned to the skin markings on the boy's cheeks.

"Guess you're right."

Dogma nudged the clone beside him. "Alright Tup! It's time to pay up!"

"Dang it!" Tup swore reaching into his side pocket to pull out some credits. "I was so sure the General had his eyes on Amidala!"

"Hahahhaha!" Dogma tilted back his head and laughed as he collected his wins. "Then he fooled you!"

Rex wondered if he had missed any signs as well. He knew his commander and general were close. That was to be expected. They were master and apprentice after all, but this was an entirely different level.

"Wait…" Ahoska narrowed her eyes at them. "Just what are you guys betting?"

"If Skywalker was with you or Amidala," Dogma crossed his arms looking triumphed. "I win!"

"You sure fooled us, Commander," Tup winked at her.

Rex watched as Ahsoka's face fell. The door slid open and a little astromech sped into the room nearly running over his toes as it rolled up next to Ahsoka's bed.

Anakin followed it looking distressed.

"Anakin?" Obi-Wan questioned.

"Um…" Anakin scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to get Artoo…"

"Hey there, Artooie," Ahsoka greeted it.

The droid watched her quietly, taking in the new lifeforms she now held in her arms. Artoo whirled its dome back to Anakin and chirped out of a series of agitated beeps that sounded more like a reprimand than a congratulations.

Anakin held his hands up in the air. "I know, buddy, I know! Just not here!" he pleaded for the droid to quiet down.

The astromech beeped something at him and Anakin huffed, "Yes, I will explain later."

Rex frowned in concern. His gut was telling him something was not right. Only time will tell what.

* * *

They arrived back on Coruscant within four rotations later and the surface was buzzing with gossip tabloids and the news stations were all blaring, "Twins for Skywalker!" Not that Anakin was surprised. He picked up several stations on the holovid buzzing with rumors of twins being born to the "Hero with no fear" aboard a command ship.

Padmé probably knew by now too. Anakin groaned into his hands. He wanted to talk with her privately before everyone on the whole Force damn planet knew, but alas. He even had a crowd of reporters harassing him as soon as they docked the transport vessel.

"Mr. Jedi!"

"Master Skywalker, your children! What are their genders?"

"Is the rumor true about your alleged affair with Ahsoka Tano?" another blurted, shoving a microphone in his face.

Anakin hastily forced it aside. "Move out of the way!"

"Do you have anything to add, Master Kenobi?" another reported harassed Obi-Wan.

"No, not at this time," Obi-Wan managed to reply politely.

"Did you know about your former apprentice's affair?"

"I cannot comment on that either."

Meanwhile Anakin's patience was wearing thin.

"Master Skywalker how will this affect your status as a Jedi?"

Anakin brushed past them, staying focused on reaching the temple entrance. Using his strength to push through the crowd, he took longer strides to get through as quickly as possible. "No comment!"

"But sir-"

"This is a private matter!" he retorted.

"My!" Obi-Wan exhaled once they were safely inside the temple and away from the paparazzi. "This is turning into an even bigger circus than I could have imagined!"

Anakin sighed. He glanced up to see Ahsoka already waiting for them down the hall. Ahsoka and the babies were brought into the temple through the back entrance by hoverchair. Thank goodness for that. He didn't want those parasites stressing her or his children out.

Standing over her was Master Windu. The Jedi Master's features were riddled with worry and disapproval. A surge of protectiveness swelled within Anakin as he accelerated his steps to reach them quickly. But when Mace saw Anakin approach, his frown deepened into something akin to disgust at the man. "Skywalker," the disdain clearly heard in his tone. "What have you gotten us into now?" he gritted.

Anakin bowed. "I take full responsibility for my actions and for…" his glanced at the twins. "…what's happened."

Ahsoka opened her mouth to protest. "But Master-" Anakin shook his head sternly, but Ahsoka spoke up anyway. "It's not his entire fault, Master Windu. I agreed to help him! If he is to be blamed, so should I!"

Mace sighed. The dark-skinned Jedi looked as though he rather be out fighting a legion of battle droids without his lightsaber than be here speaking to them. Gathering his bearings, Mace crossed his arms and announced, "Padawan Ahsoka Tano, you are hereby removed from active duty until further notice," he dismissed her.

The togruta lowered her eyes submissively. "Yes, Master Windu…"

"As for you, Master Kenobi and Anakin," Both men involuntarily cringed. "Your explanation is required immediately in the High Council Chamber," Mace turned and strolled back into the chamber with an ominous, "Don't dawdle."

Ahsoka sent them both sympathetic glances before being pushed off to the infirmary by Temple Healer, Stass Allie. Anakin watched her go with a heavy heart as the distance between them grew.

"C'mon, Anakin," Obi-Wan laid a supportive hand on his shoulder. "I'm with you."

"Alright…" Anakin tried and failed to release his anxiety into the Force. It really wasn't working. In fact, he felt as though he was going to be sick at any moment.

Suddenly a sharp ping ringed in the air, causing them both to flinch at the unexpected sound. Anakin realized it was his private commlink beeping. _Oh,_ _Sithspit._ He dashed down the hall in the opposite direction.

Obi-Wan called after him. "Where are you going?!"

"I will be back in just a sec!" Anakin found a small droid maintenance closet and closed himself in. "Yes, my angel?" he whispered fretfully into the commlink.

"Anakin…" Padmé's tone was dryer than the skull of a bantha bull in a desert picked clean. "…we need to talk."

Anakin swallowed thickly. "Y-Yes, yes we do!" he agreed. "But first I need to-"

 _"Now_ , Anakin," Padmé gritted.

"I _can't,_ Padmé. I will meet you back at the apartment as soon as possible, I promise!"

She did not reply but simply clicked off. Not a good sign. _'There is no death, only the Force,'_ Anakin recited to himself as he let out a breath and exited the closet. Minutes later when he and Obi-Wan stood before the council, Anakin thought, _'I am so screwed…'_

All members of the high council were either present in the flesh or attending by holoprojector. Mace leaned forward, elbows on his knees, chin in his clenching knuckles. "Explain, _now."_

Oh, sweet Force take him now!

"While we were on Mortis, things…" Obi-Wan paused to find the right wording. "…let's say things got interesting-"

"It's alright, Obi-Wan," Anakin interrupted him with more bravado than he was feeling. "I'll explain what happened…"

Their faces ranged from pinched disgust like Master Ti to wariness from Master Tiin and Master Fisto. Visible disapproval from Master Mundi by the way he continued to shake his head from time to time, disappointment from Yoda. The oldest member in the order would sigh every minute or so to pure outrage from Master Plo.

It was a good thing he was just a hologram, the Kel Dor looked as though he wanted to wrap a clawed hand around his neck and strangle him to the edge of his life. Now that Anakin thought about it, his neck was feeling a bit tight. Who was on the verge of Force choking him?

"So, to conclude I… w-we…" he paused to cough, and the pressure finally lessened. "…excuse me… we had no other choice," Anakin finished quietly.

"You could have simply fulfilled your destiny and stayed at Mortis," Mace pointed out.

Anakin almost wished he had too, but then his children wouldn't exist and that thought didn't sit well with him.

Yoda's ears drooped wearily. "Discuss this, we shall. Learn of your fate tomorrow morning, you will. Dismissed."

Anakin bowed humbly and left with Obi-Wan at his side.

"I will take it as a good sign," his old master whispered.

"If you say so," Anakin remarked dryly. "I think my career as a Jedi was fortified today…"

"I will continue to defend you the best I can," Obi-Wan promised him. "Until then, lay low and…" he hesitated. "I hate to advise this Anakin, but you must stay away from Ahsoka until the Council's ruling-"

Anakin turned on Obi-Wan quick as the crack of a whip. "What did you just say?" he demanded angrily.

"Anakin, this is serious," Obi-Wan pleaded for him to understand. "You cannot show any sort of attachment to her right now."

Anakin shook his head in frustration. "Fine, I will be heading out tonight anyway. See you tomorrow morning!" he dashed away.

Obi-Wan sighed. "Just don't do anything foolish!" he called after him.

"Then I already have?" Anakin shot back. He jogged to the temple's hanger to get into a speeder. "There is one last foolish thing I must do today…" he muttered to himself as he started up the engine. And that was to confront his wife.

May the Force be with him.

.

.

.

Next Chapter: _What Lies Beneath_

.


	5. What Lies Beneath

.

.

.

.

 _The worst feeling is not being lonely. It's when someone makes you feel special; then suddenly leaves you and you have to pretend you don't mind at all._

—Nishan Panwar—

.

.

.

"It is wonderful to see you, Master Anakin!" Threepio chirped.

At least someone was happy to see him.

"…however…" Threepio lowered his voice volume. "…I don't think it's a good idea to see Mistress Padmé at the moment, she is a bit distraught!"

And he was the cause of it, Anakin thought guiltily as Threepio guided him to the living room. "I don't have much of a choice…" he lifted his eyes to see his wife standing on the balcony with her back to them. Looking out into the bustling city at twilight.

"You are dismissed 3PO," Padmé commanded shortly.

"Er…yes, my lady." Even the droid knew not to stick around as he swiftly hobbled away.

Anakin walked further in to see the living room table littered with holo-mags and news data. All were sporting breaking headlines. " _Double Delivery onboard!"_ titled one holomag. On the front page of Galaxy Yappers Weekly was published, _"Twins for Skywalker!"_ in bold letters. _"The hero with no fear held an alleged secret affair with apprentice, Ahsoka Tano!"_

Anakin turned to look at Padmé. "You don't believe this, right?"

"I shouldn't?" Padmé sounded surprisingly distant. She turned around slowly, radiating an icy facade that chilled Anakin down to his bones. "Does this mean you didn't sleep with Ahsoka or have twins born to you on the _Resolute?"_

Anakin, in a panic, waved his arms about in the air. "Just not in the way you think!" he begged her to understand.

"So, it _is_ true!" Padmé gasped, scandalized.

"Padmé, wait!" Anakin pleaded. "Just hear me out, alright!?"

Padmé's bosom heaved up and down, but she managed to regain her regal composure like the queen she was. "Fine," she snapped. Padmé sat down on a nearby couch. Her hand slowly snaking towards a table lamp she desperately wanted to throw at his head. "Go on, Ani, talk."

Anakin wisely kept his distance as told her everything. The mission to Mortis. About the Father, the Daughter and the Son. The Father's demands and how things escalated because of it. "I only did what I thought was right!" he exclaimed when he finished his tale, pleading for her to understand. "I did this for you, Padmé!"

But Padmé said nothing. She stared right past him, her mouth in a straight hard line and her fist in a white-knuckle grip as she pulled at her senatorial gown.

Anakin swallowed thickly as he continued to wait.

When she finally said something, it was cold and detached, "For me, Anakin?"

"Yes, for you. I need you, Padmé! I never want us to be apart from one another. I love you."

Padmé remained unmoved. "If that's the case then perhaps you should have stayed on Mortis," she countered. "At least it would have been honorable."

Her words stung, but what hurt more was her frigid persona. Padmé was always warm and kind, it's what drew him towards her in the first place. His wife only tended to be cold and detached to people she utterly loathed. It hurt him badly to be now placed in the same category.

"But… you, you will forgive me, right?" he pleaded. Maybe not today or tomorrow, but eventually Padmé would forgive him. She said nothing. "… _right_ Padmé?" Anakin besieged her worriedly.

Padmé narrowed her eyes. "With time all things are possible…" she admitted reluctantly. Anakin wilted with relief. He took a step towards her, but Padmé held up her hand, stopping him right in his tracks. "However that does not change what you have done."

Anakin cringed, lowering his head in shame. The Jedi have told him that to his face and he managed to shake it off but to hear his dear angel say this to him, cut Anakin the deepest. "...Padmé, I am sorry…" he trailed. What else can he say or do to make amends?

"You're sorry?" Padmé appeared even more dismayed at his apology. "You really don't get it, do you Anakin?" she asked him.

"Then tell me, what is it?" Anakin demanded, not fully understanding what Padmé was truly upset over. Is it because he had committed adultery and fathered children out of wedlock? He knew her people frowned upon things like that. That was the reason why they rushed into marriage in the first place since fornication was considered tabooed on Naboo.

"You have sunken to the level of manipulating Ahsoka into bearing your children just to get back to me. I cannot help but wonder just what _else_ are you capable of doing."

Anakin felt a streak of indignation. His wife honestly thought so little of him and in turn of Ahsoka. "But Ahsoka agreed to help me, I didn't manipulate her! She offered several times of her own free will!"

His words didn't seem to get through as Padmé shook her head in disgust. "Who's the here adult here, Anakin?" she demanded.

Anakin frowned. How ironic that nobody seemed to call Ahsoka a "child" when she risked her life on the battlefield. Just because Ahsoka was four months below the legal age of seventeen it certainly didn't mean she was a child in mind nor body.

"Ahsoka is not a child, Padmé! She knew what she had offered to do and readily accepted the consequences just as I had!"

Padmé was so livid that she was beginning to shake. "AHSOKA IS YOUR STUDENT!" she retorted, her composure finally cracking. "She trusts you as her Master and you repay her by using her to get back to me!"

"Yes, she is my Padawan, BUT YOU'RE MY WIFE!" Anakin exploded. "I will always pick you over anyone and everyone else!"

Padmé's jaw dropped, but no sound came out. She just stared at him. He had never seen her so openly disgusted and angry before and to have those emotions simultaneously directed at him. "Anakin…" she growled with an air of finality. "Get out."

Anakin began to slowly back out of the living room. "Okay, I will leave..." he stated calmer than he felt. "…we will take a break and we can work this out-"

"No, there is no _working_ this out! Half the galaxy knows you sired children with your underaged Padawan! I cannot have anything to do with this scandal!"

"But… but what about our marriage!?" Anakin pleaded. "The vows I made to you-"

"The vows you broke!" Padmé retorted. "We made them to each other in secret as Set and Veré. Two people who don't exist but in a fairytale. Well, guess what? The fairytale is over, Anakin!"

Padmé reached into her sleeve and pulled out the small ivory-white charm. "Here!" she threw it at him. "Take this back!"

Anakin caught it. To his horror, He recognized it as the janpor snippet he gave to her as a child. "No… no, please, don't do this!"

Padmé's sobbed, "L-Leave at once!" she was on the verge of crying. "And don't you ever come back here!"

"Padmé-"

"Get out or I will call security!" she threatened him.

That's the last thing he needed. "That won't be necessary," Anakin tucked the returned charm away. "I'm sorry, Padmé," he apologized once again before heading towards the door. "…I really am."

"Me too, Ani, more than you know..."

Once she was alone, Padmé collapsed on her couch and bawled inconsolably.

* * *

Anakin could feel Ahsoka reaching out to him in concern through their Force Bond. He raised his shields to make them impenetrable to her probing. He couldn't bear to face it right now. Not after what's happened and what he had done to her and to Padmé. Anakin clenched his fists.

It was all for nothing! He raged internally. He had dishonored Ahsoka and disgraced himself all for _nothing_.

 _Two little nothings?_ The Force whispered to him and Anakin immediately felt ashamed of himself. He didn't regret their existence, but the circumstances surrounding the twins' conception filled him with so much shame.

His commlink pinged making Anakin's heart leap. Maybe Padmé had a change of heart, he could only hope, but he knew deep down it couldn't be her. Padmé had made it clear she would not weather this storm with him.

"Yes?" he answered.

There was a sigh of relief on the other end. "Anakin, my boy!"

Anakin blinked in surprise. "…Chancellor?"

Suddenly sounding sheepish, Palpatine said, "I-I understand this commlink channel was only supposed to be used for emergencies but given the current circumstances …" he trailed.

Anakin cringed, his face flaming with humiliation. Of course word about his alleged "secret" love affair with Ahsoka would've reached his ears too by now.

"... and when the Jedi Order failed to contact you I grew concerned. Please, come to my office. If you wish to talk, I will listen."

The young man was quiet for a moment. "…alright. I am on my way."

* * *

Palpatine stared out his office window looking down below at the city he will one day use as the capital of his Galactic Empire if all went according to plan. Palpatine sneered. And nothing seemed to go as planned as of late. He had spent years cultivating the relationship between young Skywalker and Amidala just to see it flushed down the proverbial refresher in a matter of a week. And all because the Chosen One couldn't keep it in his robes-

Palpatine paused. He had to laugh at himself. He _was_ sulking. Anakin arrived at his office twenty minutes later looking absolutely dejected as he was lead in by his private secretary.

"Unless it's an emergency, Marion, I am not to be disturbed."

"Yes, Chancellor," the Rodian woman bowed and backed out of the room leaving the two alone.

"My son," Palpatine clapped his back gently. He led him into his private chamber and offered him a seat. "Talk to me."

Palpatine referred Anakin as a 'son' sparingly in hopes that it would have an effect on Anakin. And it did. The boy grew up without a father figure so it instantly endeared the young man to him.

"What…" Anakin paused to lick his lips nervously. "What I am about to tell you stays between us, Chancellor. Only I, Ahsoka and the High Council know of this…"

Palpatine nodded solemnly. "Yes, my boy, I understand. Go on."

Anakin told him everything and it was riveting. So, apparently the Chosen One can breed chosen ones. Palpatine didn't know that. Thank you, Father of Mortis for the generous gift he had unintentionally dropped into his lap.

But of course, he couldn't show his glee. Looking sympathetic as possible Palpatine shook his head sadly as he sent the young man beside him a contemplative gaze. "I do not know how you had managed to choose…"

Anakin reclined back in his chair with a defeated groan. "I should have never bedded my Padawan! I wasn't thinking clearly, but..." Anakin trailed, lowering his eyes to floor appearing more confused by the second. "… but then I wouldn't have my son and daughter..." he realized.

Yes, a son and a daughter who could be a far more powerful apprentice than their father. Now if only he could get his hands on Anakin's children. The twins were unfortunately shielded by the Jedi Order and out of his reach.

That needed to change and change quickly.

"But what other choice did you have, Anakin?" Palpatine insisted supportively. "From my perspective you had none. And of course you don't regret having children, they are a blessing!" he purposely let loose a forlorn sigh. "…it's a pity I never had one of my own…" he slumped a little to add effect to his words.

The young man glanced up at him, curiosity rolling off him in waves.

Palpatine tucked his hands under his chin thoughtfully. "… however, this does indeed complicate things for you… how did the Council respond to you and your "chosen" children?"

"Naturally, they are upset how they came into being," Anakin huffed. "I broke the code after all."

"Hmmm… and how will this affect your status as a Jedi?" Palpatine pondered out loud.

Anakin stared down at his gloved hands looking lost. "It's not like I have to worry about it," he replied soberly. "The council rules tomorrow and I doubt it will be going in my favor."

Palpatine realized this was his golden opportunity of finally separating Skywalker from the Jedi Order and that pesky Obi-Wan Kenobi. Pushing down his delight to the scraping bottom of his rotten soul, Palpatine furrowed his brow and leaned forward with concern. "But Anakin, what will you do if the worse comes to pass?" he inquired worriedly.

"I don't know…" the young man admitted with a shrug. "I probably could move to a lower level on Coruscant and seek out work as a mechanic or… or go back to Tatooine and set up shop..." he seemed to shudder in revulsion at the thought.

"Go back to that miserable Republic forsaken planet the Jedi took you from all those years ago?" Palpatine asked with an air of disapproval. "You think too small, my boy!" he tsked. "A man with your talent deserves better! Why you can even enlist in the Grand Republic Army on your own," he suggested gently. "You don't have to be a Jedi in order to serve."

Anakin blinked, going wide-eyed with hope. "You mean I can still serve as a general?" he asked as if the idea never came to him.

"Of course! Not only will you retain your rank…" Palpatine trailed with a smirk growing on his thin lips. It was okay to smile now since Anakin would be in on his scheme. "…you can even get a nice well-earned promotion."

Anakin's interest was perked. He leaned forward in his chair. "I am listening, Chancellor," he replies.

 _Good. Hunger for power and for status. Take what you deserve!_

"How does Supreme Commander sound to you, Anakin?"

* * *

Anakin returned to the Jedi Temple early the next morning and was met with waves of disdain from fellow Jedi as he walked through the vast halls. The gossip mills never failed to spread rumors quickly in this place. "Skyguy!" called the only person happy to see him beside the paparazzi. Ahsoka came jogging towards him. No doubt sensing his Force presence as soon as he stepped foot in the temple.

Anakin hurried forward to embrace her. Once she was in his arms he held onto her tightly and spun her around once. "…Ahsoka!"

She melted right into his hold, snuggling her lekku into the crook of his neck. "I'm so glad you're alright!" Ahsoka exhaled in relief. "What happened last night? You were so distraught that I could feel it through our Force bond!"

Anakin lowered his eyes. He couldn't bear to look her in the face. "I am sorry I worried you," he apologized. "…I just needed to be by myself."

Ahsoka's eyes softened with pity. His unspoken words clearly heard by her. "I understand you needed some space, Master, but please let me know that you're okay, alright? I was concerned… especially when you didn't return to tuck the babies in last night."

Guilt felt like heavy lead in his gut. "Are the twins okay?" Anakin inquired about them.

"They missed you," Ahsoka admitted with a sad smile. "They got all fussy, but thankfully Barriss helped me out. We finally managed to get them to sleep around midnight."

"I'm sorry," Anakin repeated guilty. He held Ahsoka tighter, promising himself that from now on Ahsoka and the twins will be his first priority.

Ahsoka, in turn, ran her fingers through his hair as a calming gesture. "Stop apologizing, it'll be alright," she whispered gently. "Padmé will forgive us once she comes to her senses."

Anakin squeezed his eyes tightly in despair. _No, she won't._

They were beginning to draw unwanted attention to themselves from the other Jedi. Anakin could feel their judgmental glares and heard faint whispers of unkind words.

"So disgraceful," someone in the hall whispered.

"I know, with his own Padawan no less, it's repulsive."

"I always knew Skywalker was a slave to his emotions, just look at him now."

"Do you think the council will rule in his favor? They say he's the Chosen One…"

"Doubtful. Why would they keep a knight, chosen or not, around who don't even respect our code?"

"Not to mention the nerve of fathering children. The sooner he's gone the better."

A growl built up in the back of his throat, startling the mother of his children. "I'm fine, Ahsoka," Anakin insisted as he pulled back from her.

Ahsoka seemed unconvinced. "If you say so…"

"Hey now," Anakin forced himself to smile. "You already got two babies," he chuckled. "You don't need a third one to worry about! C'mon…" Anakin placed a hand on Ahsoka's back protectively as he steered her toward the dormitories. "Let's go back to your room," he suggested. "I want to see the twins."

Ahsoka brightened. "Oh, good! They have just been fed so they should be in a good mood right before they take their naps."

They sauntered down the halls at a steady pace. Anakin had to shorten his long strides when he noticed Ahsoka struggling to keep up with him. "How have you been feeling, Ahsoka?" he asked.

"Oh, don't start fretting over me again, Master! I'm fine! Well... besides being a little flabby..." Ahsoka self-consciously pressed a hand to her soft abdomen. "I'm healing just fine."

Anakin frowned. "Don't be too hard on yourself, Ahsoka. You gave birth less than a week ago."

When they arrived back to Ahsoka's rooms, a Jedi was already waiting at the door. The Twi'lek Jedi Master, Aayla Secura.

"Padawan Ahsoka," she greeted Ahsoka warmly, but her smile faltered when she turned to Anakin. "Skywalker…" Aayla said his name slowly as if she was trying to swallow something sour.

Anakin tried to not to glare but did. "Master Secura, what are you doing here?"

"To speak with Padawan Tano…" _Alone._ "…don't you have a Council meeting to attend to, Master Skywalker?"

Too bad for her, Anakin was going nowhere. "I still have thirty minutes." He made a show of it by snaking an arm around Ahsoka's waist and pulling her closer to his frame. At his action, Aayla narrowed her eyes. Good, his subtlety was not lost on her. Nor was it lost on Ahsoka who rolled her eyes towards the ceiling. She swatted him off her.

"Master Secura, what do you want to discuss?" Ahsoka asked.

"I have come to discuss the transfer of your children into the nurseries," Aayla answered.

Ahsoka looked startled. "Already? But Master Secura I was under the impression I would keep my children a little longer!"

"We must get you resettled as soon as possible," Aayla explained patiently. "You wish to continue your training to be a Jedi Knight, do you not?"

Ahsoka appeared so conflicted. "Well yes, but… but I am still breastfeeding!"

Aayla's face softened with pity. "Time is not a luxury young one."

Anakin felt his anger curl in his chest. They have been in the temple for less than twenty-four hours and the Council was already trying to take his children away just as the Chancellor had warned him.

"That's Bantha poodoo, Secura, and you know it!" Anakin snarled at the Twi'lek. "It's too soon to remove the children from Ahsoka's care, Padawan training or not! Ahsoka deserves at least a four-month leave period!"

Unmoved by his outburst, Aayla reminded him coolly. "The council rules today."

"Then how about _you_ get stepping until I hear the verdict -"

"Master, please!" Ahsoka turned to him, shocked by his unhinged behavior.

Aayla shook her head. "He may not be your master for much longer, Ahsoka," she turned on her heel. "We will continue our discussion tomorrow," she promised and then left.

* * *

Anakin held his son in the crook of his left arm and his daughter in his right arm. "I missed you guys!"

The children were alert and cooing up happily at him. Anakin's heart swelled with pride and love for them. It didn't matter how they came to be, they were his children and as their father, he would do anything for them. _Anything._

"So, have you thought of any names yet, Ahsoka?" he asked her.

"Not really. I was thinking of names like Klyar or Almadir for the boy. Nelthaé or Jynessa for the girl…" Ahsoka shrugged lightly. "I know it doesn't make sense but none of the names seemed _right_ for them."

Anakin flashed her a grin. "Don't sweat it, Snips. Always trust your motherly intuition first! Besides, there is no rush..." he began to sway from side to side rocking the twins. "We have time."

"We?" Ahsoka blinked. She looked at him as if she expected him to disappear at any moment. "What about, Padmé? Should you be with her now?"

Anakin's smile fell. "My place is with you and children," he stated decisively.

Ahsoka frowned. "I don't understand… don't you love her, Master?"

"It's complicated, Snips," Anakin sighed. He really didn't want to flat out tell her, but Ahsoka was bound to find out sooner or later. "Padmé and I won't be seeing each other anymore."

"…WHAT?" Ahsoka gasped. "But why? Didn't you explain what really happened on Mortis? We didn't have a choice!"

"I did, but... it's…" he sighed. "…it's not going to work out, Ahsoka, so we broke up, _permanently_ ," he empathized the last word.

"Oh, no!" Ahsoka gasped. "I'm so sorry!"

Anakin sighed. Ahsoka was probably going to remain guilt-ridden for a long time after this. "You have nothing to be sorry for. Remember that you helped _me,_ Ahsoka-"

 _"If that's the case, perhaps you should have stayed on Mortis,"_ Padmé's snide echoed through his mind.

"-and I owe you my life." He gazed down at his children. They were on the verge of snoozing in the crook of each arm. "And you gave me two drooling mini-mes, what more I can want?"

"Your girlfriend back perhaps?" Ahsoka muttered darkly. Ahsoka promised herself that she will try and talk some sense into Padmé.

Their son yawned while his sister started snuggling deeper into her father's hold. "I think they're getting sleepy…" Anakin observed.

"It is time for the midmorning nap," Ahsoka remarked, taking the girl from Anakin. He followed her into the nursery. Ahsoka laid their daughter down into her bassinet. Anakin mimicked her and gently laid down their son. The caretaker bot glided forward and tucked the covers around the first child and then tucked in the second.

"It's time…" Anakin trailed, glancing up at the clock.

"I will leave the children with the nanny droid for now and we will go together. I want to support you today. And no matter what happens, you will always be my master," Ahsoka promised, slipping her hand into his.

Anakin's eyes softened, turning sad. "No, not always…" He squeezed her hand tightly. "But you will always be my Snips."

* * *

Normally rulings would take place in the Chamber of Judgement, but due to special circumstances, the High Council members held the ruling in the regular chamber. When the door opened, Master Windu and Master Ki-Adi-Mundi could see out into the hall. Their eyes narrowed at their conjoined hands, obviously not approving of their touching.

Anakin could see Obi-Wan on the verge of face-palming. His face clearly read, _"Had I not warned you to stay from her?"_

"Reached its decision, the council has," Yoda remarked. "Alone, Skywalker, step forward."

Anakin reluctantly released Ahsoka's hand and walked into the chamber alone. The doors slid closed behind him with an ominous hiss. Anakin stood in the middle of the room. All of the High Council seats were physically filled this morning. Even Master Plo Koon had returned overnight to deliver the verdict in the flesh.

"Masters," Anakin bowed humbly. "I trust you have made your decision?"

They gazed at him with stony faces. Master Windu leaned forward in his seat and announced gravely, "Though not unanimously, we have decided not to expel you from the Jedi Order."

Anakin let out the breath he had been holding in. So the Jedi were not fools. They still needed him to help fight in the war. But without his military prowess or his status as the Chosen One, Anakin knew he would have been expelled without a bat of the eye.

"Abused your power as a Master, you did," Yoda spoke up this time. "Never allowed will you be to take another Padawan as consequence."

Big whoop. He wasn't good with kids anyway-

Anakin inwardly winced as he recalled how he fathered two children. Still, the reason why they would never let him teach or train younglings was not okay. He wasn't some pedophile they continued to hint out.

"And a Knight you shall remain, yes," Yoda nodded sternly. "The rank of Master, banned you are, forever."

Something cold and hard fell into the pit of Anakin's stomach. He could never rise beyond the rank of a Jedi Knight? At the core of his heart, Anakin has always been an ambitious man. Knowing he was now capped indefinitely stung. He could become a master of the Force and yet be forever a mere Knight in the eyes of the Order. That means he will never be able to sit upon the Council, his secret goal.

"…forever?" Anakin echoed.

Yoda nodded solemnly. "Forever."

Anakin turned his eyes pleadingly to his only ally, and even now he was slowly detaching himself. Obi-Wan Kenobi dropped his eyes to the floor. That stung tenfold. He couldn't even count on his old Master anymore. He had no one.

The council was always suspicious and distrustful of him since day one. Even after all he had done, all the loyalty he shown and even risked his own life for their ideals they still hated him for putting a single toe out of line. Even other Jedi in the temple who begrudgingly admired him for his skills now openly despised him.

As if they had the right! The only person who had the right to hate him was Ahsoka-

"Wait… what about Ahsoka!" Anakin blurted feeling alarmed at the mere thought of her fate within this temple. "What will become of her?"

Windu narrowed his eyes at him, his ill-concealed disdain showing all the more. "You are no longer her master, Skywalker," he spat out his name as if it was a curse. "Instead Padawan Tano will continue her apprenticeship under the watchful eye of Jedi Master Plo once she fully recovers."

"No disrespect to Master Plo, but why is she not apprenticed to Obi-Wan?" Anakin insisted, motioning a hand to his former master. "I am sure Ahsoka would be most comfortable with him."

Obi-Wan continued to refuse to meet his eyes as bowed his head in defeat. Apparently, he had tried and failed to acquire her as his Padawan.

"No, the council has decided she is best with Master Plo."

 _"And away from you,"_ were the unspoken words.

The 501st and the 212th legions worked together very often so having Ahsoka with Obi-Wan meant she would be in his presence as well. Something that would not be to avoid at all cost or they probably feared the scandal of another Jedi baby on their hands. But forget about theoretical children, he had to focus on the ones in his care.

Anakin swallowed hard, trying to keep his composure. "…and the children?" he asked.

"They are strong in the Force. Their midi-chlorian count is even higher than yours," Mace remarked in a way that made Anakin's skin crawl. "On the day Padawan Tano is reinstated, the twins will be brought into the temple under the guardianship of the Order."

 _Baby snatchers_. That common insult floating around the galaxy was a well-earned nickname.

"Then why was Master Secura sent to Ahsoka's door this morning?" Anakin demanded. "About moving the children to the nurseries?"

"Only to discuss her options is all."

 _Bathna Poodoo._

Anakin did his best to reign in his temper. "What if Ahsoka does not want to hand over the children at such a young age?"

"If she wants to continue her training without hindrances, she will-"

"You just want her back on the battlefield!" came Anakin's unfiltered retort.

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan spoke for the first time almost pleadingly. Begging him not to make things worse.

Anakin ignored him. "What if _I_ don't want you to take my children?" he demanded.

"You have no say," came the frosty reply. "It is Ahsoka's decision-"

"But I am their father!" Anakin raged, to hell with remaining calm. "I have the same legal right as Ahsoka!"

"Hmm," Yoda grunted with disapproval. "Your lack of honor and gratitude removes your hold on them, it does."

 _"Gratitude?"_ Anakin repeated, incredulous by the sheer arrogance. "What galaxy are you people living in? Gratitude has nothing to do with parental rights! And if you want to get technical, all I see is the lack of it on this council!"

They all went still. The Masters sitting around him in a circle tensed, straightening their backs, their eyes cold. Anakin's mouth snapped shut. He had gone too far apparently.

Mace leaned forward, his eyes piercing like a lightsaber. "I don't think you understand the situation you are in…" he hissed lowly.

"We could have expelled you for this outrage, Skywalker," Saesee Tiin growled. "And left you at the mercy of the Coruscanti Law system, but we took circumstance into consideration while deciding your fate within The Order."

Having enough Anakin turned his back on them with a snort, "Then don't do me any favors, I resign!"

The shock and outrage echoed around the room. "Anakin!" Obi-Wan bolted from his seat. "Hold your tongue; you are not thinking this through! You could be arrested if you left the temple!"

Palpatine had warned him about this as well. "No, I won't… Ahsoka is a Shili native. That means by Corcuscanti law the age of consent is equal to the citizen's home planet. Her people legally recognize her an adult at the age of sixteen making her legal. I will see you soon, Obi-Wan. Until then, take care-"

"I have failed you as a Master, Anakin," Obi-Wan mourned. "…I am sorry."

Anakin shook his head. He laid his hand on the man's shoulder. "No, you didn't," he replied earnestly. "You taught me everything I needed to know. The rest…" he glared openly at all the other council members. "… I had learned for myself and found wanting."

Anakin took off his commlink and unhooked his lightsaber, handing them over to Obi-Wan. "I hereby officially resign from the Jedi Order," he announced. "I will be gone by sundown."

* * *

Ahsoka was on the verge of biting her nails as she waited outside the hall. A hooded young woman walked up beside her. "Barriss?"

"Ahsoka," the Mirialan greeted her cordially.

"Not that I mind, but what are you doing here?"

"Support," Barriss answered simply.

Ahsoka managed a nod. "Thank you… and thank you for helping me last night with the twins."

"You don't have to keep thanking me, Ahsoka. That is what a friend does."

The two stood in silence. Barriss' aura was soothing. Her presence in the Force calm and steady. She always had an air of calmness about her. Ahsoka secretly envied her for it. "I don't think they're going to expel Master Skywalker…" Barriss remarked casually.

Trying not to sound too hopeful, Ahsoka asked, "Why?"

"Well, it's obvious, if they were going to cast him out, it would have been done in the Chamber of Judgement-"

The door suddenly slid open. Speak of Anakin and he will appear. Her master exited the Council chamber and came straight to her. "Ahsoka, may I speak with you," he glanced over at Barriss impatiently. "...alone?"

"Yes, of course!" Ahsoka blurted. "Barriss I-"

"I will see you later, Ahsoka," Barriss excused herself quickly. "Master Skywalker," she bowed politely to Anakin before strolling away.

"What is it, Master-"

"I am not your Master anymore, Ahsoka," he corrected her quickly. Softer, Anakin said, "You can call me Anakin from now on."

Her chest heaved painfully. "Anakin… what's happened?" she asked fearing the worse. "Did the council expel you?"

"No, they didn't. I resigned."

"You...you _what?!"_ Ahsoka shrieked in disbelief. "But why?"

"I don't want to be separated from you or the children," Anakin explained. "So I chose to walk away from the Order."

Ahsoka facepalmed. "But Anakin that doesn't make sense! We still would have seen each other if you remain in the Order! Not to mention during the war! You, me and Master Kenobi are always-"

She stopped speaking when Anakin shook his head gravely.

"No, we won't. Not anymore. The council thinks of me as a pedophile and has purposely given you to Master Plo to complete your training. His battalion serves in a different star system on the outer rim, away from the 501 and 212 legions. And our children will be taken to be raised in the temple when you return to active duty."

Anakin cupped her cheek.

"Don't you understand, Ahsoka? None of us will be together. Attachments are forbidden. You cannot remain a Jedi and be their mother. All you can be is another Jedi to them."

His words filled her with horror.

"Is that what you want?" Anakin prodded gently.

Ahsoka looked defeated. "…no… I don't want that but..." she sighed. "But what else are we going to do?"

"Then we'll keep them," Anakin stated decisively with a growing smile on his face. "You and I will raise them," he stroked her lekku. "And we'll be a family."

"But how will we survive outside the order? It's not like we have jobs or a place to go-"

"I got a job," Anakin told her.

"Huh, really?"

Anakin rolled his eyes with amusement. "Yes, really."

"Doing what?"

Anakin winked at her. "What I do best. I enlisted in the Grand Army of the Republic. My application was accepted and processed last night."

"W-Wow, Skyguy… it's a good thing they did not run a background check on you!" she managed to joke.

Anakin lowered his head. "I'm shipping out tonight. I got a lot of work to do. So I won't be around for a while…"

Ahsoka's chest heaved as all this information spun around in her head.

"Ahsoka," he called her name.

"…Yes?"

Anakin reached into his robes and pulled out a necklace with a leather cord. He brushed his thumb over the ivory pendant with a long contemplative look on his face before making up his mind. Anakin presented it to her. "If you accept this, I am yours."

Ahsoka eyes lit up at the small unexpected gift. "It's beautiful…" she reached forth her hand to receive it only to be hit by a wave of memories.

She could see a vision of a little boy huddled in a blanket and a girl not much older than him dressed in a fiery red robe. He reached out to give her this same pendant. Hoping she would be pleased for he had nothing else to give her but his love. She accepted the pendant into her hands. A pledge had been made. He would love her forever and any good fortunes destined for him, she now possessed.

This necklace was once a pure promise of enteral love now tainted by bitterness and betrayal.

Ahsoka could now see that same little boy as a grown man filled with shame. Desperately begging for their pledge to stand. Poor as he was as a child, he still only could offer one thing and that was his love. Only this time, the girl, now a grown woman dressed in a silvery gown would not accept. She threw it away and with it gone their fortunes were split forever.

Ahsoka recoiled. Why was he giving her a token entangled with the remnant of broken love?

"Ahsoka?" Anakin seemed confused by her hesitation.

She shook her head. "I cannot accept this…" she took another step back, leveling him a bitter glare. "I am not nor will I ever be Padmé's replacement!"

The light in Anakin's eyes seemed to deem. "I know that Snips, but I thought you would… you know what, never mind."

He said not another word. He turned and left. Ahsoka watched him leave, Anakin did not look back, not even once. As he disappeared down the hall and out of her life. Ahsoka felt as though a piece of her heart had gone with him.

.

.

.

Next Chapter: _Missing you_

.


	6. Missing you

.

.

.

 _The only way to make sense out of change is to plunge into it, move with it, and join the dance._

—Alan Watts—

.

.

.

"Commander Rex!" Admiral Yularen called his name.

Rex missed the days he was simply "Captain". "Yes, Admiral?" he halted his pace, allowing the Naval Commander to catch up to him.

It's true that General Skywalker's Padawan had bumped him down from a rank, but Rex didn't mind. He liked the kid who grew into a strong woman and capable leader he greatly respected. He would happily give up his rank again just to serve under her once more, but that was not going to happen. He wasn't going to serve under General Skywalker or Commander Tano ever again.

"I hope you are heading in the direction of the command deck. It's time to meet our new General," Yularen reminded him curtly.

"Yes, sir…" Rex's heart sank when he first received the news of being reassigned to a new general. He had hoped that the Jedi Order would have allowed Anakin to remain for the duration of the war, but he still was dismissed all the same. Now the 501st was being reassigned to a newly initiated Jedi Knight fresh out of apprenticeship. A tailhead by the name of Xista Keker.

Admiral Yularen smiled encouragingly at him. "Chin up, Rex. I am sure General Keker will be up to the task. As long as you're willing."

"Always, sir," Rex agreed. He will bear the changes and submit to the will of the Chancellor. His first and foremost duty is to the Republic, not to personal attachments-

Rex cut short that thought with a gentle snort. After severing under the Jedi for two years he was beginning to sound a lot like one. "Let's go. I am eager to finally meet General Keker in person."

Once they arrived at the bridge, they were surprised to see the command deck empty. "Where is General Keker?" Yularen asked the clones on duty at the control station. "I was informed her ship was seeking clearance to dock ten minutes ago."

"She has been sent to another cruiser, sir. Last minute order by Admiral Tarkin, sir," the officer motioned to the holographic phomgramer. Three blue flickering holograms could be seen on it. "You have a conference."

Two were easily recognized as the Grand Jedi Generals, Master Yoda, and Master Windu. The third person, to their surprise, was none other than Grand Admiral Tarkin himself.

Seeing his Senior Admiral present Yularen stood at attention. "Sir!" he saluted him.

Tarkin acknowledged him with a nod. _"Admiral Yularen."_

Windu spoke up next. _"The Chancellor has sent Admiral Tarkin with important news,"_ he explained. _"We were waiting for you to arrive before we began."_

Rex and Yularen stepped forward quickly.

"Of course. Sorry to keep you waiting, sirs." Rex apologized.

"Forgive me, but I was not expecting to see you here, Admiral Tarkin," Yularen said. "May I ask where is General Keker?"

Tarkin straightened his form and announced, _"There will be a change in leadership gentlemen. As of today, Jedi Knight Keker has been reassigned to 109th Legion and the 501st has been disbanded."_

The men stood in stunned silence. Appearing equally blindsided, Master Yoda inquired. _"Orders by who?"_

 _"Orders from the Chancellor himself, of course,"_ Tarkin replied imperiously.

Rex had to prop himself up on the transceiver to keep himself standing. He and his brothers were created for the sole purpose to protect and serve the Republic. It was a clone's worst nightmare to be discharged. "Why are we…" Rex was nearly at a loss for words. "What's going to happen to us, Admiral?"

 _"Not to worry. Over the course of eight weeks, your entire legion will be sent back to Kamino for training. Once you have successfully completed your assessment your legion will be reinstated under the direct authority of the Republic's new Supreme Commander."_

Wondering if he had misheard, Windu asked carefully. _"A Supreme Commander…?"_

 _"I'm sorry, did you fail to receive the memo?"_ Tarkin asked him.

The Jedi master's glare could be seen across the transmission. _"Apparently, yes, I did."_

 _"Oh,"_ Tarkin didn't seem all that concerned. _"Well, I am sure you will find out soon enough. Our new Supreme Commander will soon oversee all our military operations and you will report directly to him."_

Yoda appeared greatly troubled by this information. _"Why doing this, the Chancellor is?"_

 _"It has been brought to the Chancellor's attention that he needs someone in his confidence to oversee all military operations while he turns his attention back to the Senate."_

 _"Still, I find this to be a rather precipitous move on the Chancellor's part..."_ Master Mace muttered.

 _"Quite the contrary,"_ full of confidence, Tarkin rebuffed. _"I assure you the Chancellor calculates everything. In all my years serving under him, Palpatine has not once made a single move without reason. Do not fear that your trust has been misplaced in him,"_ he advised.

 _"Trust the Chancellor, we do,"_ Yoda assured him, trying to defuse the tension. _"However, none does he have in us."_

 _"Especially if he uses his emergency powers to make changes like this without the Jedi's input or consent,"_ Windu quipped with a slight edge to his tone. _"Does he find us faithless?"_

With a smirk tugging on his lips, Tarkin replied lightly, _"Not at all."_

Something dark crossed Tarkin's face. Rex didn't know if that was a good or bad thing for them yet. _"I implore you not take this matter so personally gentlemen. Need I remind you we are at war Master Jedi? To avoid further waylays the Supreme Commander's accession has been accelerated."_

With his annoyance growing, Windu crossed his arms and demanded, _"So where is he, this new Supreme Commander?"_

 _"He is wisely gathering his bearings and assessing our position. Rest assured that you will meet him within two months' time…"_ Tarkin glanced down at his chronometer. _"…and I am afraid I have other appointments to keep today, gentlemen. Before we part ways, do you any more questions or concerns?"_

 _"Yes, who is the newly appointed Supreme Commander?"_ Windu asked more directly, but all they got was another smirk.

 _"That will be revealed in all good time. Now then, CT-7567!"_

Rex straightened. "Yes, sir?"

 _"You must understand the importance of this reassignment. The new Supreme Commander could have chosen any legion of the military to serve as his private army, and he chose your lot. I expect good things from you, High General Rex."_

Rex made sure he heard right. "…High General?" he tested.

 _"That will be your new rank under the Supreme Commander. You will soon have the authority to oversee every Clone Commander serving within the Grand Army of the Republic._ _The training you shall receive on Kamino will prepare you for your new role."_

Rex blinked. He was just starting to get used to being called "Commander" and now he was "High General". The ranks never seemed to stop. "… I see, thank you for sir for the clarification."

The Jedi masters appeared increasingly vexed at hearing the news that now a clone was given the same rank of authority as them.

 _"And what is the meaning behind that?"_ Windu demanded, the outrage clearly heard in his voice now.

Tarkin didn't seem to care as he distractedly replies, _"You can take it up with the Chancellor if you have an issue with it, Master Windu."_

Master Windu narrowed his eyes. _"Believe me, we will."_

 _"You do that. Alrighty then,"_ Tarkin dusted off invisible dust from the front of his uniform. _"I must be on my way. Thank you for your time gentlemen, farewell,"_ he cut the transmission.

 **Two Months Later...**

"Are you really going to lay there all afternoon?" Ahsoka heard Barriss ask her.

Time has passed by like a blur and it was now approaching summertime. The great tree on the temple's ground was beginning to blossom in the late spring and the sweet fragrance of its buds danced on the wind current surrounding the temple grounds. Normally it would calm Ahsoka to see the tree and its branches swaying in the breeze, but it brought no comfort-

Shrieks of laughter filled the air. Perhaps one thing did make her happy. The twins were Ahsoka's only anchor to reality. They continued to grow bigger and stronger each day reminding Ahsoka she was still in the continuity of time.

Ahsoka tore her eyes away from the ceiling to see Barriss sitting across the living room. Her son and daughter completely engrossed with their unofficial aunt as she used the force to levitate stuff animals. Putting on a show similar to those primeval puppet shows puppeteers performed for little children on her home planet of Shili.

They laughed at the right intraverbals when a stuffed Loth-cat and a stuffed Ewok decided to combine forces and pounce on their enemy, a squeaky toy snake. They clapped their chubby hands as they cheered, displaying motor skills no two-month-old baby should have.

Ahsoka's gut knotted. Most infants their age could not even sit up much less crawl around in circles like they could. Her son snuggled against Barriss' side, burying his face into her dress as he clumsily attempted to hug her. Ahsoka grinned at his obvious infatuation. "He really seems to like you," she teased.

"He probably likes my greenness," Barriss tickled under her son's chin causing him to let out a giggle. "I would like to call you by your name, young one, but your _Nahma_ still is undecided-"

"Hey! Naming a child is very important in my culture," Ahsoka grumbled. "I can't just name them for the sake of it without reason!"

Barriss paused and Ahsoka immediately regretted her retort. "Stop stressing," her friend consoled her. "Things will be alright in the end."

Ahsoka let out a sigh. "That's what I keep telling myself…." her words sounding more depressed than intended.

"Are you alright, Ahsoka? I sense that you are especially troubled today… are still upset what the Temple Doctor said earlier this morning?"

So she was.

Instead of answering her, Ahsoka flipped the question. "I'm sensing the same tenseness from you, Barriss. What's with all the nagging today?"

"I am sorry," Barriss ducked her head. Before Ahsoka could assure her that there was nothing to be sorry for, Barriss announced, "I will be shipping out soon. Master Luminara sent a transmission this morning requesting my assistance in the siege on Baltorg."

Ahsoka lowered her eyes. "I see…" she trailed. Deep inside she was already feeling a strange ache in her chest. She crossed her arms and forced out what she hoped was a convincing smile. "Make sure you come back safely."

Barriss offered a tentative smile in return. "I intend to, as always, but the question is will you still be here when I return?"

Ahsoka knew her maternity leave was almost up, but that was something she didn't want to think about just yet. "Perhaps... say, Barriss, can I have you babysit the twins one last time? Like two more hours?"

"I can, but why?"

"Thank you," Ahsoka got up from the couch to collect her coat. "There's something I have been meaning to do, but I kept putting it off for weeks. I need to go see her."

Barriss knew who she was referring to. "…you're welcome…" she hesitated. "But are you sure you want to do this?" she asked.

"It's not about what I want. It's about what's right," Ahsoka slid her arm into the sleeve of her jacket. "I need to go ask for forgiveness… I owe it to Padmé and to my mas-" Ahsoka caught herself. "-Anakin."

"Speaking of him, how is he?" Barriss asked carefully. She knew what a touchy subject the man could be. "Have you heard anything from him?"

"Still nothing…" it pained her to admit it, but Anakin has not reached out to her at all since the day he resigned from the Jedi Order. Ahsoka was starting wonder if she would ever see him again. Pushing the man from her thoughts, Ahsoka went over to say good-bye to her children.

Ahsoka kissed her daughter's forehead. Noticing how her montrals were beginning to harden and the tips of her lekku becoming more pronounced as they begin to separate from her skull. Turning to her son, Ahsoka kissed him as well. His hair fluffy, full and yellow like a duckling's coat. The white facial markings on his cheeks brightening as he giggled, reaching out to be held. Ahsoka obliged him. Her son was quite the hugger by nature.

 _"Nahma_ will be back in a couple of hours," she cooed, passing him back to Barriss. "Be good for Auntie Barriss, you hear?"

"They are such bright little lights in this dark universe, are they not?" Barriss remarked kindly.

"Yes…" Ahsoka agreed awkwardly slow. Her smile slipped a little as she remembered what the Father had told her and Anakin.

One child is of the Light Side of the Force and the other will be for the Dark Side. A fact that neither Anakin nor she told the council about. Ahsoka gazed down at her children. Seeing her son chew on the hem of Barriss' robes while her daughter attempted to use the Force to reach for a toy rattle.

Both seemed so innocent… which one will it be? Could she do something to prevent it from coming to pass?

"Hm…?" Barriss raised a questioning eyebrow at her.

"It's nothing," Ahsoka assured her with a smile. "Thank you, Barriss."

"I already told you you're welcome. Now get going already! I wish you luck."

"Thanks!" Ahsoka replied as she exited her living corridors. She allowed her shoulders to slump after she closed the door behind her. "...because I am going to need it," she muttered with a sigh. Ahsoka mentally gathered her bearings. It was too late to turn back now. Placing one foot in front of the other, Ahsoka soon found herself on her way to 500 Republica.

.

.

.

Next Chapter: _Luke and Leia_

.


End file.
